A New Blader
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A young girl ends up on Tala's team, changing them into the Blitzkrieg Bladers. What effect will she have on their team? *First story in my main Beyblade series, followed by "Temptations of Power"*
1. Turned Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Any references I make are purely coincidental.

**A New Blader**

Chapter 1: Turned Down

During a sunny day in Japan, five months after the BEGA League were defeated, a young girl who considered herself a reporter-to-be was looking for some news. She knew she would be a mystery to her future colleagues if she could get an interview out of the only Bladebreaker they couldn't make conversation with: Kai.

At the time, Tyson and Kenny were teaching children how to work as a tag-team. Ray and Max were training elsewhere while Kai was lying in the grass not far away from where Tyson and Kenny were. The girl, Marina, came over to the area and smiled as she spotted Kai.

"_I can get an interview out of him…I think._" she said hesitantly to herself as she approached him.

Kai looked over at her when she was a few feet away. This couldn't be important, at least not to him, but he let her speak first.

"Kai, you're the captain of the Bladebreakers, correct?"

Kai didn't respond. He knew that she knew the answer to that.

"I was hoping you might tell me a little about how you got involved in beyblading."

The last thing Kai was going to talk about was his past, especially to a stranger, so he walked away. Annoyingly enough, she tried to follow him.

"Kai, please. This wouldn't take long."

"Listen, I am not talking about my past." he said slowly and clearly.

"Okay, I guess that is a painful subject."

Kai continued to walk away, but Marina did not get the message and tried to follow him again.

"Can't you understand? I am not talking to a nosy reporter." and he jumped up to a low railing and flipped over it to get away from her.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned your past." but he was soon gone and she was left without an interview for her future boss.

Tyson and Kenny had only just noticed that Kai had taken off. As they went looking for him, Tyson turned the corner and knocked into Marina, so they both fell backwards.

"Tyson, you're Kai's team-mate aren't you?"

"Yeah, and defending World Champion." said Tyson proudly.

"That isn't important. I can get an interview out of you any day. I can't get an interview out of Kai. I thought I could, but I thought wrong." she said hanging her head.

"No shock there. No one can get an interview out of him, not even one of their professionals, let alone a trainee like yourself. We're Kai's friends and we can hardly get a conversation out of him." said Tyson attempting to make her feel better about failing.

"Anyway, did you see where Kai went?" asked Kenny.

"He jumped up there and took off, I don't know where he went, but that's another one of his traits, isn't it? Disappearing." and Tyson almost laughed as Marina finished that sentence.

"Yeah, you could say that. Well, see ya." said Tyson and he ran off with Kenny behind him.

Marina watched them go until they turned a corner then she thought about what she was going to do next. She came up with a plan and phoned her boss.

"I have a plan to get that interview, but it will take much longer than I thought, it could take months, but it'll work. I'll need to go to Russia."

"Forget it. You go to Russia if you wish, but forget the job." her future boss said.

"Fine, I never wanted to be a reporter anyway." she turned off the phone. "_I want to be a beyblader. A good beyblader. The environment of Russia is my starting point._"

She smiled as she thought about the blizzards of Russia. Instead of fearing the extreme training she had in mind, she looked forward to it and immediately headed to the airport.

* * *

Tyson and Kenny found Kai at Tyson's place, practicing his accuracy by launching at a target in the middle of Tyson's pond.

"Everything okay, Kai?" asked Tyson when Kai collected his beyblade.

"Mind your own business, Tyson." said Kai a little harshly.

"Excuse me for living, but tell us, what did that girl want earlier?" asked Tyson a little annoyed at Kai's response, even though he expected nothing less of his friend.

"She asked me how I got involved with beyblading."

"Typical. That is the hardest thing for you to talk about. I'm assuming you didn't tell her." said Tyson.

"Of course not. Only I know all the details of my past and it's going to stay that way."

He released his beyblade again and Tyson went inside with Kenny.

"You interested in training for the upcoming tournament?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"I know I usually demand training, but we have done so much today already and the tournament is almost seven months away."

"I'll train by myself." and Tyson put out all his drinks cans like an obstacle course and made his beyblade zigzag through them.

Outside, Kai continued training even though it was getting dark, when suddenly he heard the sound of a child screaming. At first he thought it was someone nearby, but it turned out to be a flashback to his childhood. It didn't take him too long to realise the scream was what he had done back when he used Black Dranzer at the age of eight. He cursed himself for thinking about his past again.

He wasn't the type of beyblader to lose his concentration and he retrieved his beyblade from the bottom of the pond.

"_I can't be distracted. Not if I want to become better._" he told himself.

* * *

In the skies above Japan, Marina was in a plane to Russia. Even though she would need all the sleep she could get, she was only thinking about her training. She put her hand in her pocket and lifted out her beyblade. Completely black except a gold ring around the bit which showed a picture of a golden unicorn.

"_We can do it, Zeroth. We will show them at the tournament. We can beat the World Champion._" and her bit piece glowed in response.


	2. Surviving Russia

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Surviving Russia

Tyson and Kenny had noticed how quiet Kai had been. It seemed so unusual even though Kai was always quiet, to a degree. He spent all his time with Dranzer, training for an excuse to be alone.

"Does it feel strange? Kai being so quiet and secretive." asked Tyson as he prepared to once again line up the drinks cans to train again.

"It's different, that's for sure, but I think he would be better off if we don't mention anything." said Kenny who was working on his own beyblade, Hopper.

"With the tournament coming, do you think we should contact Ray and Max?"

"It is seven months away, so I don't see the need to rush, but it would be a good idea. We can adapt our team skills and learn each other's moves and attacks." answered Kenny.

* * *

In Russia, Marina's plane touched down in Sheremetyevo International Airport located north of Moscow. She stared around the airport and then looked out a window. She knew that in Russia was Siberia, self-described home-of-frozen-mountains.

"_In that environment I could become the best beyblader ever. I will win the championship this year._" she thought to herself.

She phoned someone who had arranged a helicopter for her. Someone who owed her a favour from long ago. It didn't seem to take long until she was dropped off in Siberia. She had chosen Lake Baikal as the landing spot. She could tell that some parts of the ice seemed more recent than others. The 'repairs' the ice had made since Kai battled his team-mates with Black Dranzer.

"Zeroth, it's nearly time." she said to her bit beast.

As she walked away, the helicopter took off, causing a high wind. As she approached the mountains and the small pathways between them, the winds started to blow fiercely. She pulled her jacket closer around her, which made her feel weak, instead of strong; because she knew Kai had endured the blizzards. It had been his determination to beat Tyson at the most recent World Tournament.

"I can do it. Go Zeroth!" and she released her beyblade into the snow.

Her beyblade started to spin in circles making the snow and ice rise up like some sort of 'Ice Tornado.'

"Zeroth, keep pushing." she urged her beyblade.

* * *

Back in Japan, Max and Ray had arrived. Tyson happily greeted them along with Kenny, but Kai was absent from his team's reunion.

"How are things at home, Ray? Going okay?" asked Tyson approaching his long haired friend.

"Pretty good. Lee still works himself too hard, but that can be sorted easily enough."

"Hey, Tyson. Take a look at this." said Max and he gave Tyson a green beyblade.

"Wait a sec. This somehow feels familiar." said Tyson weighing the blade in his hands.

"It's a new Draciel. This look better?" asked Max inserting his bit into the beyblade.

"Did your mum make this?" asked Kenny clearly awed by Draciel's improvements.

"Yeah, mum and Emily worked together on this one. More defence without losing speed or attack power." said Max proudly.

Ray just noticed that Kai wasn't around.

"Where's Kai? He knew we were coming, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's been acting extremely weird since that girl asked him about his past." said Tyson who was still admiring Max's new beyblade.

Deciding to change the subject, Ray said…

"If you think Draciel looks good, take a peek at this." and he threw his beyblade to Kenny who caught it.

"No way. Is this Driger? You have changed it so much." Kenny's excitement at new technology was soaring through the roof.

"Mariah helped me with this upgrade." said Ray indicating his attack ring.

"Wow, if you weren't a fair beyblader, I'd say this was dangerous, but it's based on Driger's abilities, is it not?" asked Kenny, the attack ring had sharp edges which were designed to almost mimic the cat-like abilities which the White Tiger bit beast had.

"Would that be legal in the tournament?" asked Tyson admiring it from behind Kenny.

"I checked with Mr. Dickinson, he said it's fine as long as I don't intend to destroy my opponent's blade." said Ray as he took the blade back.

"Later, we'll test them and you can see Dragoon's improvements." said Tyson excitedly.

"And Dranzer's." said a voice. They all turned and saw Kai leaning against the wall with his beyblade in his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Kai." said Max and he almost jumped in the air in excitement.

The Bladebreakers were back and ready to crash the competition.

* * *

In Russia, Marina was starting to shiver. She had lasted ages in the mountains and blizzards, but clearly she needed a break and wasn't going to do it.

"Zeroth, Lightning Flash." and her bit beast, the golden unicorn, released a bolt of golden lightning which split the mountain.

She had done well, but was exhausted. She collapsed in the snow and her eyes started to droop. She tried to keep them open, if she fell unconscious here, she could die. She tried to get to her feet and slipped, her beyblade rolling out of her hand into the snow. She heard footsteps and saw a glimpse of red hair before her eyes fell shut.


	3. Extreme Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Extreme Training

Marina woke up in a room which was very warm. After her eyes adjusted she saw a fire in the grate. The room was huge. Her first thought was of a mansion. She stood up from the chair she was in, but her brain was having trouble catching up and she swayed on her feet.

"_Whoa, what happened to me?_" she asked herself.

She remembered being in the blizzards and collapsing. She guessed someone had found her and brought her to this place. She walked over to the table; there were piles of paper on it, drawings of amazing animals. She was stunned. She left the room and walked down the corridors. She heard voices coming from a room. She peered through the door.

"You want to explain why our team spend more time drawing their bit beasts than training them?" one guard asked his friend.

"I don't know. They have been so…I don't know." said the other guard.

Marina walked away, knowing now that those drawings she had seen were bit beasts, and then it hit her. A wolf, a falcon, a whale and a snake. This place was the base of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Ian, give me that back!" shouted a voice from another room.

She peered through the door and saw Spencer half wrestling Ian to give him his beyblade back. Bryan was leaning against the wall half smiling at his team-mates messing around while Tala, the captain of the team, was sitting on the table, showing no sign of even noticing his team-mates.

Finally, Spencer got his blade back.

"I have never stolen your beyblade." said Spencer putting his blade in his pocket.

"Not since we were children in Balkov Abbey." muttered Ian. Being the youngest member sometimes resulted in a little hyperactivity in him.

"That's it! You're looking for a match, Ian." said Spencer and he put his hand back in his pocket.

"Later, guys. We're not alone." said Tala. "Open the door."

Bryan did and Marina gasped, scared at being discovered listening in.

"It's the girl you found, Tala." said Bryan and he stood aside letting her in.

"Perfect, she's okay. What's your name?" asked the captain.

"Marina. I know who you are, Captain Tala." she said nervously.

Tala hopped down from the table and walked over to her.

"I saw your attack, but not the bit beast and I have to admit I'm interested."

"It's a golden unicorn named Zeroth. The attack you saw was Lightning Flash." she explained.

Bryan didn't seem very interested, but Spencer seemed interested. He was sitting with Ian, both of them listening with Tala.

"I think we should have a little match, to fully understand her power." suggested Tala to his team-mates.

Spencer and Ian were interested, but didn't want to battle at the moment.

"Bryan, you can. Ease off on the brutality though." said Tala.

"Tala, I am not interested in her weak bit beast."

Marina quietly growled.

"Bryan, don't argue with me. I treat you guys as equals and proper team-mates, but I'm still the captain."

Bryan just nodded, conceding defeat in this argument. He headed to the training dish.

"Get your beyblades, guys. We are watching this little exhibition match." said Tala and he walked out of the room and Marina followed him with Spencer and Ian bringing up the rear.

When they reached the arena, Spencer and Ian sat on a small bench as Tala stood against the wall next to them. Marina approached the dish with Bryan opposite her. She was nervous. She knew the Blitzkrieg Boys' reputation as a good team.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Tala and the two bladers released their blades into the dish.

"I don't think you realise how in over your head you are." said Bryan smiling as his blade kept avoiding her.

"It's not over til it's over." she reminded him.

Her blade kept attacking and he kept dodging. She was risking running out of energy.

"Falborg, defensive manoeuvre." and his blade put up a shield which knocked her blade back.

"Zeroth, find the weakest part." she said and her blade actually circled Bryan's until it found a weak part of his shield and broke through it.

"Lucky shot. Falborg, Stroblitz." and the falcon rose from the bit in his blade.

"I've always wanted to see Falborg. I never imagined it would be like this." she said staring up at the amazing bird of prey.

The Stroblitz attack sent beams at her blade. Her blade just managed to avoid them, except one hit her, cutting her arm and weakening her.

"Bryan, remember. She's been in the mountains, give her a break." said Spencer.

"Shut up, Spencer. I know what I'm doing." said Bryan annoyed as the falcon launched at her blade in a finishing move.

"Lightning Flash!" she shouted and her blade glowed as the golden unicorn rose out of it.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I never expected how beautiful it would look." said Tala in surprise.

Spencer and Ian both stared at each other then their captain. It had been a very long time since Tala had mentioned a word like 'beautiful'.

Her attack sent a beam at Falborg. He avoided, but his blade was chipped and spun out of control.

"He's lost his balance. Marina will seize this victory." said Spencer pointing out the obvious.

Soon after, Bryan's blade hit the edge of the dish making it bounce out.

"No way. You're not that bad." said Bryan impressed, but shocked.

"_I wonder if she could get better if she trained with us._" Tala thought to himself. He smiled as Marina shook hands with Bryan.

The hopes of winning the tournament this year looked good for Tala now.


	4. Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: Surprising News

The next day after Marina beat Bryan, Ian was the one in a temper. Tala just gave him some news he didn't like.

"I can't believe it, Tala. How can you make a decision like this with seven months to go?"

"Marina is on the team now, Ian. Accept it." said Bryan to his younger team-mate.

"I wouldn't mind if you were just adding her to the team, but you're kicking me off." said Ian angrily.

Tala was just sitting on the table nearby, completely ignoring his team-mate's whining. Finally he looked up as the door opened and Marina entered.

"Something wrong?" she asked her team-mates after noticing the angry look on Ian's face.

"Ian is annoyed that you have replaced him." explained Spencer briefly.

"I've told you many times. It's not replacing…" started Tala.

Ian interrupted.

"I'm just not blading for the team during the tournament." He had been told this almost five times already.

He left the room. Spencer tried to follow.

"Let him go. He'll cool off." said Tala. "So, Marina, are you ready to take on the world champion Bladebreakers?"

"The only one I'm interested in is their captain." said Marina darkly, surprising Tala.

"She is strong, but she'll need more control to beat Kai." said Bryan and the other three still in the room turned in his direction.

"He's got a point, but we can improve that within seven months easily." said Tala.

Later, the four of them: Tala, Marina, Bryan and Spencer had a training session. Tala knew that if Marina could control her power better, she would be able to beat the three of them.

"Stroblitz." said Bryan.

"Stramolyu." said Spencer.

"Novae Rog." said Tala.

The three attacks came at Marina. As the attacks got closer, Tala started to regret sending three attacks at her, but it was too late to back off.

"Lightning Flash." her attack managed to block the opposing attacks, but she fell backwards.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer were shocked as they caught their blades. Marina stood up and wiped blood from a cut on her cheek.

"You okay?" asked Spencer and she nodded.

Bryan and Spencer took off while Tala stayed with Marina.

"That was a nice attack. Shame it didn't work." and as Marina smiled, Tala almost smiled back.

"I promise that I will be ready for the tournament." she said.

They both just stood there, Marina's dark green eyes staring into Tala's light blue, icy eyes. She was slightly shorter than him though and was looking up.

* * *

Six months later, one month before the World Championships start, Mr. Dickinson made an announcement. The Bladebreakers were listening to it in Tyson's house on TV.

"The tournament will be in a tag team style like last year, two bladers with two reserve players. The six teams who have qualified this year are as follows: Bladebreakers (picture of the team). The White Tigers (picture of the team). The All-Starz (picture of the team). F Dynasty (picture of the team). The Free Battalion (picture of the re-named Barthez Battalion) and the Blitzkrieg Bladers (picture of the re-named Blitzkrieg Boys)…"

"No way. Look, guys. They have a new member." said Kenny pointing.

They all spotted Marina standing next to Tala.

"It's that girl who bothered you, Kai." said Tyson.

"What?" said Kai turning around to look at the screen.

"…and now each team is officially registered and are looking forward to 'letting it rip' next month." finished Mr. Dickinson and the announcement ended.

"I didn't even realise that girl was a blader." said Tyson in surprise.

"Her name is Marina." said Kai, clearly annoyed, but still hiding it well enough so his team-mates didn't notice.

"Has Tala lost his mind? She must have a fair amount of power to be on their team, but she doesn't have much experience." said Tyson wisely.

* * *

Back in Russia, Marina defeated Tala in a one-on-one match. She finally had control of Zeroth's amazing power.

"_One more month, Kai. I hope you're ready, for your sake._" she said to herself holding her beyblade.

"You're ready, Marina. I can't help you anymore." said Tala picking up his blade.

"I must thank you for helping me do so well, Tala. Even Bryan and Spencer haven't helped as much as you have and Ian is still in a fuss about not being in the tournament."

Tala just smiled and walked over to her.

"Thanks to you, the Blitzkrieg Bladers will be the world champions." said Tala and he passed her a new defence ring.

"At least with this, your victories won't be so close."

"Thanks, Captain." said Marina.

* * *

Back in Japan, Tyson trained with Max while Ray trained with Kai. Kenny was studying their progress.

"_I hope we have all improved enough because I have a bad feeling about Tala's team now._" he said to himself.

"Galaxy Storm." said Tyson and knocked Max's blade out.

"Well done, Tyson. You caught me off guard there." said Max impressed.

They watched Ray and Kai's match which seemed to last forever, until…

"Blazing Gig Tempest." said Kai as Ray said. "Gatling Claw." and there was a big flash as the attacks pushed against each other when suddenly, it was over. Kai won.

"Nice one, Kai." said Kenny smiling.

"Yeah, but I think you better give Dranzer his check up." said Kai throwing his blade to Kenny.

As Kenny looked at it, he couldn't believe it. It was scratched up badly.

"Wow, Ray. You did a fair bit of damage." said Tyson looking at Kai's blade.

"We better give Kai's blade a new defence ring seeing as him and Tyson are our tag team." said Kenny and he got to work on Kai's blade. After only three hours, he had it repaired and improved.

"Come on, Kai. Let's test that new defence ring." said Tyson.

"Outside. Outside." Max said trying to indicate the less risk of damage out the house.

"He has a point. Our last match blew the roof off. I don't think your grandpa will like that." said Kai, and Tyson laughed.

The match was over quicker than expected, but the defence ring did its job.

A month went by and the tournament was ready to start.


	5. Match One

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 5: Match One

It was finally time. Every team had trained their hardest to have a chance to become World Champions. Arriving at the stadium in a helicopter was D.J Jazzman, the announcer of the tournament.

"Welcome all beyblading fans. A year has passed since Tyson became a third time World Champion. It's now time to find out if anyone can end his reign." and people cheered from below.

* * *

In a locker room, the Bladebreakers were preparing for the match-ups of round 1.

"This is exciting. I can't wait to get into that stadium." said Tyson.

"Tyson, don't forget there _is_ competition and I refuse to lose because you screw up your matches." said Kai from the bench.

"Yes, boss." Tyson replied sarcastically.

* * *

In one of the other locker rooms, the Blitzkrieg Bladers were preparing more seriously.

"Marina, don't forget to be focused." reminded Spencer.

"I'm nothing but focused." said Marina throwing her blade into the air and catching it.

* * *

In the main arena, a spotlight surrounded Jazzman as he began to announce the opening of the tournament.

"It's time to announce which teams have qualified for the World Championship, starting with the Bladebreakers!"

A platform raised as another spotlight lit up the team.

"And their tag team is World Champion Tyson with the team captain Kai!"

Tyson waved to the crowd as Kai stood there with his arms crossed.

"Our next team to make the cut is the White Tigers and their tag team Lee and Mariah!"

Another platform rose with a spotlight, both Lee and Mariah smiled in the Bladebreakers' direction as Gary and Kevin stood behind them.

"Next, the All-Starz with their tag team Michael and Rick!"

Max looked over at Rick, surprised to hear his name. Rick smiled in his direction and Max smiled back.

"Next, the Free Battalion with the always reliable tag team Miguel and Matilda!"

Miguel and Matilda were both smiling at finally being back at the World Championships.

"F Dynasty, the perfect tag team pair, the brother and sister, Raul and Julia!"

The two of them waved to the crowd.

"Last, but not least. Give a big welcome to the Blitzkrieg Bladers and their tag team, Tala and Marina."

All the other teams looked over, especially the ones who hadn't heard of Marina before. As the platform rose, it was revealed that, for reasons unknown at the moment, Marina was wearing a long black coat with a hood.

"That's strange." muttered Tyson.

"Well, now that all the teams have been introduced, or re-introduced, the tournament match-ups are as follows: White Tigers against All-Starz, F Dynasty against Free Battalion then the semi-finals will begin with the Bladebreakers against the winner of match one then the Blitzkrieg Bladers against the winner of match two, and last, the finals will be determined by whoever wins the semi-finals!" explained Jazzman and the crowd cheered in excitement.

"The White Tigers and All-Starz. That will be a close match, especially if Lee goes against Michael." said Kenny.

* * *

The teams returned to the locker rooms and in fifteen minutes, the first match would start.

"Mariah, do you want to take the first match?" asked Lee.

"Okay, I won't let you down."

"Whether you win or not, you can't let us down." said Kevin showing support to his team-mate.

* * *

When the match was about to start, the other teams took places in the stands to watch the match.

"Okay, here we go. Match one of the Championships, White Tigers and All-Starz. Blading first for the White Tigers is Mariah!" said Jazzman and the crowd cheered as Mariah approached the dish.

"Mariah's beyblade totally gives off a look of power and attack. That goes double for her bit beast, Galux, who can cut through nearly anything. That gives her opponent less places to hide." said AJ.

"That's right, AJ, but she better have sharpened those claws because her opponent, Rick shows a lot of defence as well as attack with that Drop Rock attack." said Brad wisely.

"For the All-Starz, Rick!" said Jazzman and Rick approached the dish.

"Rick could be the strongest of the All-Starz, but no one really knows. He shows more skill with each match. I can't wait." said AJ excitedly.

"Now we know about our bladers' skills, let's unveil today's beydish." and Jazzman smiled as the covering over the dish pulled back to reveal a strange dish where parts of the floor were separated from the rest and going up and down.

"This dish looks so difficult; I wouldn't want to launch my blade in it. I can say one thing though, it will need concentration at the highest extremes." said AJ.

"This dish could be more to Mariah's advantage, but as we all know: nothing is as unpredictable as a beybattle." said Brad.

"And so, 3…2…1…let it rip!" said Jazzman and both players released their blades.

"We used to work together quite well in all those training matches, shame it's now every blader for himself." said Rick as he made his blade time exactly when to cross over the moving parts of the floor.

"Yeah, but even then, I told you that you can't trust anyone." said Mariah and she made her blade collide with his.

In the stands, Kenny was trying to compare the bladers' skills.

"In strength, Rick towers over Mariah, but in this dish, she has the advantage of keeping in control."

"I love even matches. They are so interesting." said Tyson.

"Rick relies too much on attacking and Mariah relies on speed. Neither of them use more than one quality at a time." said Kai, slightly confusing Tyson.

Rick's blade mistimed landing on the raised part of the floor and his blade flipped backwards, just staying in.

"Now, Galux, while he's off guard. Cat Scratch Attack."

Galux pounced at Rick's blade, claws drawn.

"Rock Bison, Drop Rock." and Rick's blade was surrounded by rock as Galux's claws helplessly scratched against it.

"No, you survived a direct attack from Galux's claws." said Mariah, panicking.

Now that Rick had overcome her attack, she was off guard and he knocked her out the dish.

"The match is over, Rick takes the first round for the All-Starz!" said Jazzman.

Mariah collected her blade and Rick walked over to her.

"Nice try, Cat Girl." and they both laughed.

When they returned to their teams, it was time for the second round: Captain vs. Captain, Lee vs. Michael.

"Good luck, Lee." said Mariah.

"Come on, Michael. Win this." shouted Eddy.

Both players approached the dish. Who was going to win? Lee or Michael? White Tigers or All-Starz?


	6. End of One, Begin Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: End of One, Begin Another

"With the White Tigers a game down, they have sent team captain Lee to the dish. Can he bring them a victory?" announced Jazzman.

"Lee is a strong and fast blader. With his bit beast, Galeon, he can 'electrify' the competition." joked Brad.

"Nice one, Brad, but it's not like we haven't heard it before." said AJ to his joking co-commentator.

"And his competitor, a blader with a fast ball launch, Michael!" and everyone cheered.

"Michael is a true American, good at sport, a little ego mixed up with his competitive attitude. His bit beast Trygle, an amazing eagle, may be too much for Lee today." said Brad while announcing Michael's stats.

"Totally, dude." said AJ, just trying to find something to say.

The bladers had reached the dish and the second round was ready to begin.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

While Lee pulled the rip-cord of his beyblade launcher, Michael threw his baseball blade. Both blades landed perfectly in the dish and proceeded to time manoeuvring over the moving parts of floor.

"I don't know who has the advantage." said Kenny who was typing furiously.

"Why? Did you drop your glasses, Chief?" asked Tyson. "Lee overpowers Michael."

"Tyson, we all know strength doesn't win a match." said Kenny annoyed that Tyson wasn't thinking ahead.

"He's right, though. Lee does overpower Michael." said Kai. Kenny and Tyson just turned to look at him.

"But, Kai?"

"Kenny, I know strength won't win the match for Lee, but Michael's chances are still slim because Lee has speed as well."

Kenny was surprised and turned back to the match.

"Come on, Lee. You can do it." cheered Mariah from the bench.

Lee's blade sped up and circled Michael's while still managing to time the movements of the up-and-down floor parts.

"Trygle, Super Cannon Attack." said Michael and his blade powered up as the eagle rose out of it.

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning."

Lee's attack collided with Michael's and next thing Michael knew, his blade was out.

"Nice try, Michael." said Emily as he walked back towards them.

"Thanks, guys. Hey, Rick."

"Yeah, captain." said Rick almost smiling.

Michael was surprised, but overlooked it.

"Win for the All-Starz."

"I will do my best, guys. I never let my team down." and Rick walked over to the dish.

"It's now a draw, one for both teams. Deciding the tie-breaker are Lee and Rick." said Jazzman.

"_I can do this. Lee hasn't had a chance to recover and Michael has worn him down a bit._" said Rick to himself.

"_Rick is more powerful than Michael. I better watch my step._" said Lee to himself.

In the stands, Tala and Marina were watching the match with Bryan and Spencer sitting behind them.

"Lee's done for. It looks like the All-Starz will be the Bladebreakers' obstacle." said Spencer.

"I don't think so. Lee has beaten Rick before." said Tala.

Marina narrowed her eyes as she watched.

"I don't think Rick can beat him. I just have a feeling."

Tala looked at her and turned away immediately. He wasn't sure whether or not to listen to her.

"You know what these two can do so 3…2…1…let it rip!" announced Jazzman.

Both blades were released; the third and final round in this match has begun.

"I'm not drawing this out. Drop Rock!" and the Bison emerged as a rock shield surrounded the blade.

"Use your speed, Galeon." and Lee's blade continuously avoided Rick's blade.

"Stay still." said Rick annoyed.

He attempted to corner Lee, but Lee diverted so Rick ended up smashing a hole in the wall, but the blade was still spinning.

"That's it. Nice stunt. You may have weakened my defence, but don't think it's over." said Rick.

"Don't worry. I am never going to underestimate my opponent again." said Lee.

In the stands, Tyson couldn't believe Lee was holding in. He expected Rick to have won by now.

"Spiral Lightning."

"No, that's impossible. It's stronger." and Rick's blade went spinning out the dish next to his feet.

"No way." said Michael in surprise.

"I thought Lee would win." said Marina.

"Tell me: how did you know?" asked Tala.

"I just got a feeling, Tala. I can't explain it. It's never happened before." she said.

Rick walked over to the others.

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't believe we're out at the start."

"Hey, we both tried our hardest." said Michael and they shook hands.

As Lee walked over to his team-mates, Mariah ran over to him and hugged him.

"Well done, Lee. We are going to the semi-finals."

Lee put his arm around his little sister and simply smiled as he saw the Bladebreakers in the stands.

"And so, the All-Starz are out and the White Tigers move on to the next round. Next match, F Dynasty and the Free Battalion!" announced Jazzman.

F Dynasty and Free Battalion approached the arena.

"Excuse me, but we would like to propose a tag team match." said Miguel.

Everyone was shocked. Most people knew that Raul and Julia excelled at tag team, while for Miguel and Matilda, it was always blading solo.

"Why would Miguel take a suicide risk like that?" asked Tyson, clearly thinking that Miguel had bumped his head that morning.

"Well, if you want to. Do you accept, F Dynasty?" asked Jazzman.

"Why not? It'll be interesting." said Julia. She and Raul agreed.

"F Dynasty have agreed so this match will be a tag team format." announced Jazzman.

The four bladers approached the dish.

"Miguel and Matilda have never worked together in a tag team match like this before, so it raises questions as to why they wanted this format." said AJ while the bladers' stats were shown.

"I know what you mean, Topper. Raul and Julia excel at tag team. They are well known because of their tag teaming." said Brad.

With the four bladers positioned, the match began.

" 3…2…1…let it rip!" and all four released their blades.

"Remember our plan, Matilda." said Miguel as his blade went in front of hers.

"Of course, Miguel." and she held back to follow his lead.

"You know what they're doing, Raul. Prepare to split." said Julia.

"Right, sis."

As Miguel and Matilda approached Raul and Julia, they split off making Miguel and Matilda split into two one-on-one battles.

"Matilda, try to regroup. We can't win attacking head on." said Miguel.

"Pierce Hedgehog, retreat."

Matilda's blade backed away from Julia's while still in defence as Miguel backed away from Raul.

"Fire Needle." said Miguel and Matilda. Their attacks combined and targeted F Dynasty.

"Impressive." said Julia.

Raul got clipped and spun out the dish, but Julia saved him.

"We can do it, Raul. We are a true team."

"Of course." and Raul tried to single Matilda out.

"Poison Needle." and Matilda's attack hit Raul's blade.

Julia targeted Miguel.

"Toda la Fuerza."

"Fuerza Valiente."

Both attacks hit their mark hard, Miguel and Matilda lost.

"We knew you were good, but we never thought we'd lose so quickly." said Miguel.

"I am impressed though. I knew it would be better than our last match." said Raul to Matilda.

"I can't wait to get in that dish." said Tyson.

"You can take on Lee." said Kai.

"Okay. Sure you can handle Mariah?" asked Tyson.

"I'm certain."

"Well, F Dynasty will be the Blitzkrieg Bladers' opponents in the second round of the semi-finals." said Jazzman. "In the meantime, we have Bladebreakers and White Tigers."

* * *

In the locker room, the Blitzkrieg Bladers discussed the next few matches.

"We can beat F Dynasty easily, so it's either Bladebreakers or White Tigers in the finals." said Tala.

Marina left the room and slammed the door.

"What's her problem?" asked Bryan.

* * *

Outside, Marina walked down the corridor to the exit.

"_I don't care about the White Tigers or F Dynasty; I don't even care if we break some rules. I just want you, Kai._" she said to herself.


	7. Short and Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: Short and Long

"The semi-finals are set to begin. Starting with: the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers." announced Jazzman and the crowd cheered in response.

* * *

In a locker room, Tyson was totally psyched for the match while Kai was sitting away from the others in mental preparation.

"Hey, Kenny. What do you think they will do first?" he asked.

"They've never been a team to put their best blader first which probably means that they will put Mariah in."

"She's going down." and Tyson got more excited.

"I will take Mariah." said Kai suddenly.

"How come?" asked Tyson surprised.

Kai didn't answer so Tyson just nodded and turned away.

* * *

In another locker room, the White Tigers were also preparing.

"Which one of you is going first?" asked Kevin to Lee and Mariah.

"I don't care. Mariah?" said Lee.

"If that's your decision then I'll go first. The World Champ won't go first anyway. We know them well enough for that." she said.

* * *

In the arena, Jazzman started to announce the upcoming match.

"In our first round, the Bladebreakers are sending in their brilliant captain, Kai!"

"Kai is probably the best in this tournament. He has managed to worry the World Champ enough times." said Brad as Kai's stats were shown.

"Mariah truly needs Galux to be at 100% to even stand a chance, let alone win." said AJ wisely.

"For the White Tigers, Mariah!" announced Jazzman.

"Mariah is one cool pussy-cat of a blader, but don't let that put you off, Galux is one of the fastest cats I've seen." said AJ as Mariah's stats came up.

Both players approached the dish.

"Presenting the Chainsaw Dish!" and Jazzman stood back as the dish rose from the floor.

"This dish looks like a killer. It actually has spinning metal blades going along tracks on the floor. Neither player looks excited about it." said AJ.

"Can you blame them, AJ? One mistake and the blade can be sliced big time." said Brad.

"_I don't like my chances now._" said Mariah to herself.

Kai wasn't looking bothered, but it was clear that inside, he didn't like this dish either.

"Now that we know our bladers and we know their stadium, let's begin. 3…2…1…let it rip!" and both bladers released their blades.

"Galux, stay in defence."

"_Her defence won't last against Kai's Dranzer._" said Lee to himself as he watched the match.

"Galux, now! Cat Scratch Attack!" and Mariah's blade started to attack Kai's blade.

In the stands, Tala and Marina were watching the match with interest.

"This should have finished long ago. Since when has Kai toyed with his opponents?" said Tala annoyed.

"I don't care how he does it, as long as he wins." said Marina clutching her blade tightly.

The battle was certainly against Mariah and her blade nearly hit the chainsaw in the dish.

"Dranzer, attack now!" and Kai's blade pushed Mariah's blade towards the chainsaw and the side of her blade was cut off. Her blade spun out of control.

"Try to hang in there, Galux. Fight it." but her blade landed out.

"No. I'm sorry, Galux." she picked up her blade; fortunately her bit piece was still intact.

Kai walked away back to the team bench.

"Well done, Kai. We are one match away from the finals." said Tyson.

"Well, that one is over. Now the rematch between Lee and Tyson." announced Jazzman.

Both players approached the Chainsaw dish.

"Tyson is an impressive champion and with his bit beast Dragoon has won three championships so far." said Brad as Tyson's stats were shown.

"Lee and Galeon better be prepared for this. If they lose, the Bladebreakers move on." said AJ as Lee's stats were shown.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Jazzman and both blades were released.

Tyson's blade immediately charged towards Lee's, but Lee avoided.

"Turn fast, Dragoon. Reverse slam." Lee avoided again.

"Tyson, stop attacking directly. Use your head." advised Kai.

Tyson pulled back and waited.

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning." and Lee's blade targeted Tyson's and Galeon came out the blade's bit.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm." his blade hit Lee's and they were deadlocked.

In the stands, Tala smiled.

"If Tyson can't overpower Lee, then this tournament is ours."

"I can beat Kai, but it won't be easy. Anyway, Tala, don't you dare underestimate Tyson." said Marina.

Tala frowned as he looked at her; he hated being told what to do, especially since he was the captain.

In the match, Tyson started to overpower Lee and started pushing his blade back.

"Go, Tyson!" said Kenny as he cheered his friend on.

"When Tyson uses his head, this always happens." said Kai, almost smiling.

"Tyson, you can do it. Go for it!" said Max cheering.

Eventually, Lee's blade was given a big knock out the dish.

"Yes, we're going to the finals!" said Tyson and he jumped with his fist in the air.

"Well, that was a surprising finale, the Bladebreakers go to the finals and the White Tigers are out. Join us next time for the Blitzkrieg Bladers and F Dynasty." said Jazzman.

* * *

Later, at night, in a hotel room, Tala was practicing with Bryan. Spencer, Ian and Marina just watched. Marina wasn't really paying attention.

"_This tournament is ours. Tala can beat Tyson and I will finish Kai. I will not let the team down by losing to him._" (she pictured Kai in her mind and growled under her breath.) "_I hope he enjoyed his match with Brooklyn a year ago because this will be twice as worse if I have anything to say about it._"


	8. The Finals Are Decided

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: The Finals Are Decided

The arena was lit up by spotlights as Jazzman announced the start of the second semi-final.

"Welcome all Beyblade fans. Now we find out who is going to the finals to face the Bladebreakers. Will it be F Dynasty or the Blitzkrieg Bladers?"

* * *

In a locker room, Tala was pacing, obviously thinking about the upcoming match.

"What is wrong, Tala? You never get like this before a match." said Bryan watching his concerned team-mate.

"It's not F Dynasty that concerns me." said Tala and his gaze shifted to Marina who had her back to him.

* * *

In the arena, both teams arrived.

"Okay, here we go! Introducing the Electro Dish!" announced Jazzman.

The dish rose from the floor.

"This dish looks really difficult. The sections of the dish spark with electricity. If the blade goes over one of them, it's game over." said Brad.

"Let the man demonstrate." said AJ.

"Wait, let's meet the bladers first." Brad reminded AJ.

Tala walked up to the dish and faced Raul.

"The Blitzkrieg Bladers are sending in their captain, Tala. With Wolborg, who relies on endurance, the young Russian captain clearly has the advantage." said Brad.

"F Dynasty have sent in Raul to hopefully beat Tala. With Torch Pegasus, Raul has the element of fire on his side." said AJ.

Now that the bladers had been introduced, Jazzman demonstrated how the beydish works.

"Let it rip!"

He released a practice blade and directed it over the electric section. It started to shake uncontrollably and then went flying out the dish in pieces.

"Well, that's what they need to worry about." said AJ.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Jazzman and the blades were released.

Raul was avoiding the electrical sections well, his problem was: Tala was avoiding them easily too.

"Attack now, Torch Pegasus!"

His blade came at Tala's at an angle making it hit it underneath so it went up in the air.

"_Keep it up. You don't stand a chance._" said Tala to himself, smiling every time Raul's blade hit his own.

On the team bench, Spencer was laughing.

"Tala is only feeding off his energy. Our captain rocks!"

Ian was as excited as Spencer, but Bryan and Marina were watching only half interested.

"Now, Torch Pegasus, Fuerza Valiente!"

His blade launched at Tala's with amazing speed, but Tala avoided like it was nothing.

"While he's off guard, Wolborg. Novae Rog!"

The arctic wolf charged at Raul's blade and froze it and to add double the punishment, Raul's blade landed on the electric section and went flying out the dish, split in half. Fortunately his bit piece survived.

"There is no doubt who won this. Raul's blade is totally out. Tala takes the win for the Blitzkrieg Bladers!" said Jazzman who was clearly psyched by the matches.

Tala walked back to the others.

"Marina, get us to the finals."

She walked past him.

"_If she wasn't so powerful, she wouldn't get away with ignoring us like this._" said Tala to himself annoyed.

Raul walked back to Julia and Romero, looking totally defeated.

"Hey, don't worry. I will make sure we win. You just keep your chin up, little brother." said Julia, trying to make her twin feel better.

"Thanks, sis. Even if you lose, at least we made it this far." said Raul half smiling.

"Can F Dynasty come back in round two?" asked Jazzman and the crowd cheered.

"The Blitzkrieg Bladers are sending in their newest blader, Marina. She may be new to the tournaments, but her stats clearly say her bit beast, Zeroth, is packing power." said AJ excitedly.

"F Dynasty hope to win with Julia taking charge. I don't know what her chances are." said Brad. "This should be interesting."

"3…2…1…let it rip!" and the blades were released.

"Zeroth, avoid." and Marina's blade attempted to avoid Julia's, but failed.

"Go, Thunder Pegasus!" and Julia took advantage.

"Marina is letting us down. I knew it!" shouted Bryan to Tala.

Tala ignored him and Bryan kept ranting about how they shouldn't have trusted her.

"You found her and trained her. You didn't give up on her, even after you would have given up on anyone else. You even trained her personally. The two of you alone…"

"Shut up, Bryan! You're becoming worse than Ian." shouted Tala annoyed.

"Do you have a thing for her?" asked Bryan calmly.

Tala turned away and blushed, unnoticed by his team-mates.

"Tala has a crush." said Ian immaturely.

Tala just ignored him. He was used to Ian always trying to annoy him and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

In the beydish, Marina was struggling to stay in the fight.

"Zeroth, come on. Don't give out. You're better than this." she said desperately.

"Toda la Fuerza!" said Julia and her attack sent Marina's blade shooting backwards, just missing the electric sections.

"Forget this. Zeroth, Lightning Flash!"

Her long black coat came flying off as Zeroth's amazing power created a wind. Her green eyes seemed to glow. Underneath the coat was a blue t-shirt under a short purple jacket, while her trousers were black with a red stripe down each leg. The Lightning Flash shot a beam of electricity towards Julia's blade and sent it flying.

"No, I can't believe it. She had her power hidden." said Julia in shock.

Marina's blonde hair seemed to crackle with electricity as Julia's blade landed at its owner's feet.

"She did it. I knew it." said Ian, happy that his replacement was good in a match.

"I get a rematch with Tyson after three years." said Tala.

"Well, after an electrifying display, the Blitzkrieg Bladers will go against the Bladebreakers." announced Jazzman.

"_Finally, Kai. I can get revenge for the person I respect, I've been waiting for this._" Marina said to herself as her blade powered down. She called it back to her hand and smiled at the bit of Zeroth.


	9. Rematch: Tyson vs Tala

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 9: Rematch: Tyson vs. Tala

After three years, it was finally time for Tyson and Tala to have a rematch. Their last match had been during the Russian Tournament where Tyson won his first championship after defeating Tala.

* * *

In one locker room, Tala was sitting still in mental preparation for the match. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were chatting about their blades and which one was stronger. Marina was also deep in thought about her upcoming match with Kai.

"Marina, why are you so obsessed with defeating Kai?" asked Ian suddenly.

Marina looked towards Ian and he regretted asking immediately.

"It's my business, Ian."

He turned back to the conversation with Bryan and Spencer.

* * *

In another locker room, Tyson was getting excited.

"This will be great. I haven't gone against Tala since the Russian tournament. I saw his increased strength last year and I bet he's even stronger now."

"Calm down, Tyson. You're going to need to use everything to win." said Kenny as he finished working on Dragoon.

"I know, but I'm pumped for this match." said Tyson as he examined Dragoon's improvements.

"Without sounding unsupportive, I think Marina will be harder to beat than Tala." said Ray from the corner of the room.

"You're probably right. Once she had her power in control, she defeated Julia like she was nothing." said Max.

"If she has a problem with me, then she can try to deal with it. I don't care. I fight to win." said Kai.

Tyson looked towards his Russian friend with a look of shock, even though he expected nothing less to come out of Kai's mouth.

* * *

In the arena, Jazzman began to announce the first round of the finals.

"It's come down to Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers. Last year it came close to the Russian team winning. Will they succeed in their second attempt?"

"Today we are using the Rocky beydish which despite the name is actually one big wide dish with a fairly smooth surface, similar to the earthy ground outside this stadium. Actually, in case you didn't notice, it's the same dish that Kai and Tyson battled in last year, just renamed and a little remodelled." said AJ.

"Nice speech, AJ. I almost forgot this was the final of the tournament, not a longest speech competition." joked Brad.

"Bladers, take your positions. Starting for the Blitzkrieg Bladers is the rough, reliable Captain…Tala!" announced Jazzman.

"Tala could be one of the toughest bladers in this tournament. Even without Wolborg backing him up, I wouldn't want to end up in the dish with him." said AJ as Tala's stats were shown.

"For the Bladebreakers, the World Champion, Tyson!" announced Jazzman.

"Tyson is your friendly blader. He always relies on his friends support and teamwork. Dragoon is also a friendly bit beast. As far as I'm aware, he has never shattered an opponent's blade." said Brad as Tyson's stats were shown.

"And now, 3…2…1…let it rip!" and the blades were released.

"Attack, Dragoon."

"You're a fool, Tyson." said Tala as his blade countered Tyson's attack.

"What? I see defence has become a bigger factor in your design." said Tyson smiling.

Their blades continued to collide and bounce apart. A couple of times sparks appeared.

"Wolborg, attack!"

His blade went up in the air and came down towards Dragoon, but Dragoon disappeared and Tala's blade landed on the ground with a smash.

"Darn him. Where did he go?" asked Tala annoyed as his eyes searched the dish.

"Is this something, Brad? Tyson is so fast that Tala has lost sight of him. Bad news." laughed AJ.

"Dragoon, now!"

Tyson's blade reappeared, but Tala got his defence up just in time.

"_Tala, I know you can do this. Look for the weak moment and strike._" said Marina to herself in slight annoyance.

"Tyson, this battle is not to your advantage." said Kenny desperately.

"Duh. I know that. My luck that every opponent has the advantage, but I can still pull through." said Tyson.

"Tyson, you must see that this is a waste of your time. You can try all you want. You won't win." said Tala.

"Tala, you know better than most not to underestimate your opponent. I'm still in this match!"

"For now, but you haven't seen my true power yet. Novae Rog!"

His blade lit up as the arctic wolf rose from it. It charged towards Dragoon, ready to freeze him.

"Nice try, dude. You can't beat me that way."

His blade avoided the attack, but Tala came back round. As Wolborg turned, the icy attack that had been released sent an icy chill round the stadium.

"Whoa, t-that will k-keep Tyson's c-c-concentration up." said Kenny shivering.

"Go for it, Tala! He's right where you want him!" cheered Marina.

Tyson was shivering as well. The problem was that as he weakened, so did Dragoon.

"Tyson, this is the way I want it, but at least make me break a sweat." said Tala and Tyson frowned. After all, this match wasn't easy for either of them.

"Tala, you think you can beat Dragoon by weakening me. Well, forget it; buddy, because me and Dragoon won't let some wind beat us."

"Okay, if that's the case. Wolborg! Novae Rog!"

As the freezing attack came again, Tyson decided to counter it.

"Galaxy Storm!"

The two attacks collided, creating a brilliant flash of light. Both players turned away shielding their eyes.

"Did he win?" asked Max.

As the light disappeared, everyone could see the amazing result. Both blades had stopped spinning.

"Tyson, you tried your best." said Kenny as Tyson picked up Dragoon and walked over to them.

"Yeah, but a rematch won't be possible. Take a look." said Tyson and he showed Dragoon to them. It was scratched and wrecked.

"No way." said Kenny.

"I think Wolborg is in a similar condition." said Tyson looking over at Tala.

"Well, Mr. Dickinson. How are we leaving this?" asked Jazzman.

"It will have to be left as a draw. Both blades have sustained too much damage. My decision is: the next round will decide everything. Just like with last year's tournament."

"Well, there you have it. In one hour's time. Yes, 60 exact minutes, we will find out the victor of this year's championship." announced Jazzman.

"An hour. That's long. What will you do, Kai?" asked Tyson of his nearly-always-annoyed team-mate.

Kai didn't answer and left to the team's locker room.

* * *

In the Blitzkrieg Bladers' locker room, Marina was focused on her match. Tala was trying to repair his blade.

"_One hour, Kai. Make use of the time you have left._" said Marina to herself.


	10. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 10: Secret

During the wait until Kai and Marina's match, Tyson was the one who was excited. It must have been the possibility of keeping his title if Kai won and they became Tag Team Champions.

"I can't help but wish it was me. I know I sent Tala packing…" started Tyson.

"Did you forget already, Tyson? You tied with Tala." reminded Ray.

"Yeah, but I still got a message through. Don't mess with the Champ." answered Tyson.

Kai, who had been leaning against the wall, just looked up at Tyson and sighed. Some things will never change.

* * *

In another locker room, the Blitzkrieg Bladers were interested to see if Marina could handle Kai.

"Bryan, what do you think?" whispered Ian.

"I don't know. When she almost screwed up the match with F Dynasty, I was worried she might not be ready for Kai, but now I'm not so sure." whispered Bryan in response to Ian's question.

"I think she can do it. If she keeps her mind on Zeroth and his power, she can't lose." whispered Spencer.

"Will you guys zip it? Marina is prepared for Kai. I know it." said Tala who was getting annoyed at his team-mates' whispering.

He looked over at Marina and she turned to face him.

"Are you sure you don't need to practice?" Tala asked her.

"Tala, all I can think about is winning at the moment. I do not underestimate that captain with his fiery pest of a bit beast." said Marina and she stormed past Tala out of the room.

"Is she nuts? I wouldn't use the words 'fiery pest' to describe Dranzer." said Ian as the door closed.

"_That's just what I was thinking. What is on your mind, Marina?_" Tala asked himself.

* * *

About half an hour later, Marina sat by a fountain not far from the stadium.

"_I can do it. I can't let you down now._" she said to herself.

"Marina!"

She looked up.

"Tala? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Looking for you. You have about 25 minutes left."

She turned away as he sat next to her.

"I hate to ask you a personal question, but what is on your mind?"

She looked at him and was met with the icy gaze of his blue eyes.

"Well, if you won't tell me that, will it distract you in the match?"

"No, it won't. It is what keeps me going in this tournament. It's the reason I entered this tournament as part of your team." she answered quietly.

"If it doesn't stop you then I am no more use here." he stood up.

"Wait, Tala. Please."

"What?" he asked.

She approached him and he almost backed away.

"What are you doing? You wuss." she said teasingly.

He frowned, but didn't say anything. She stood right in front of him, then tiptoed and whispered a secret in his ear.

"Now you know. I have to defeat Kai. I must." and she ran away crying.

Tala stood there in shock as the reason she had given him sunk in.

"_Now I understand. I better keep an eye on her._" he said to himself and went after her back to the stadium.

* * *

At the arena, it was finally time for the final round of the tournament.

"Welcome all Beyblade fans. It is time for the final round of this year's tournament. We are on the second of two rounds between the Blitzkrieg Bladers and the Bladebreakers." announced Jazzman and the crowd cheered louder than ever.

"I can't wait to see this match. Go get her, Kai." said Tyson.

Kai walked over to the beydish.

"For the Bladebreakers, it's Kai!" announced Jazzman.

"Kai has to be the perfect man for the job. Dranzer is strong enough to burn through the weaker beyblades." said AJ, who was slightly exaggerating.

"His Blitzkrieg Blader opponent is Marina!" said Jazzman as Marina approached the beydish.

"_Go for it, Marina! Get your revenge._" said Tala to himself.

"Marina is the sort of blader who could easily be a challenge. She seems to bring out more power with her emotions." said Brad as Marina's stats were shown.

"You can forget the championship trophy, Kai. It's mine." Marina said as she readied her launcher.

"Whatever. Just don't complain when your blade is in pieces." said Kai as he readied his launcher.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" and the blades were released.

Marina's blade defended against Kai's blade very well.

"Don't worry, Kai. I won't beat you too quickly. I'm dragging this out. Zeroth, attack!"

Her blade started to push Dranzer back. Kai couldn't get away.

"Dranzer, get away from her!"

His blade managed to escape and came around for a side hit.

"Nice try. You are powerful, but you won't win. I guarantee the Blitzkrieg Bladers will become the Champions."

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig!"

His attack was blocked completely and didn't budge her blade.

"Was that it? My turn. Lightning Flash!"

Her attack hit Dranzer bad and left it sparking a little.

"I can't believe it. That one attack lowered his defence big time. If she makes another direct hit like that then it's over." said Kenny worryingly.

"You are not going to win. I never let my team down!" shouted Kai.

"Yeah right. Tala has told me what stunts you've pulled over the years. Only one of them bothers me." she said.

Her blade used one of the rocky mountains to do a back flip over Kai's blade and attack it from behind.

"Marina just nailed Dranzer. This match is not going Kai's way, that's for sure." said Jazzman who was excited by the action.

"Kai, you can do it. Get Dranzer above her bit beast and you have the advantage." said Tyson.

Kai realised Tyson was right, for once, and he made his blade use the mountain as a ramp to get above Marina's bit beast, Zeroth.

"No, he figured it out." she said.

His blade landed on hers and nailed it pretty bad, making the match a little more even.

"I won't lose. I owe it to him. No! Lightning Flash maximum power!"

Her blade powered up and an electric shield surrounded the dish and the two bladers.

"You are going down!" she laughed as Kai looked confused at this strange development.

What does this electric shield mean?


	11. Secret Revealed and Victory Accomplished

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 11: Secret Revealed and Victory Accomplished

With this strange electric shield around the dish, it was obvious that everyone, whether they were showing it or not, were confused.

"What is going on, Kenny?" asked Tyson.

"I can't figure it out, but it seems Marina concentrated her power into one big force." said Kenny quickly.

"So, she powered up?" asked Tyson. He didn't always catch on immediately.

Marina smiled as her blade spun in place.

"You feeling worried yet, Captain Kai?" she asked mockingly.

"In your dreams." replied Kai.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were just as confused as anyone else. This had never happened before during training sessions.

"Will this attack backfire, Tala?" asked Ian with nervousness in his voice.

Tala didn't answer. He was watching the battlefield intently.

"Kai, you don't stand a chance now. You had a slim chance before, but it has gone out the window." said Marina removing her jacket and throwing it to the floor.

"This electrical shield won't up the odds in your favour." said Kai taking off his scarf and throwing it towards a small rock formation so dust rose as it hit.

"Lightning Flash!" shouted Marina and her blade charged towards Kai's and hit it so hard that an electric spark went flashing up in to the air and formed with the shield surrounding them.

"No way! She just contributed more energy into her shield, by taking some of Dranzer's power." said Kenny panicking.

"What's that?" asked Max pointing to Kenny's computer screen.

"Dranzer's damage level. I know, it's way too high. I don't know what's holding it together anymore." answered Kenny who was still clearly freaking out.

In the stands, the other teams who were in the tournament were discussing the match.

"I'm not sure how Kai is still going, but I know better than to give up on him." said Lee to Mariah.

"I never thought Marina was that powerful. It explains why she joined Tala's team only seven months ago." answered Mariah.

Marina laughed as Kai attempted to attack her again and she avoided, seeing as he wasn't falling for the stealing-energy trick again.

"_How am I getting weaker like this? I know I can do better._" said Kai to himself as he panted a little.

"You look a little tired. Good. This match is mine. Lightning Flash Beam!"

The electric shield concentrated a beam and aimed it at Kai. When it hit, it made him slip down to one knee.

"No! She can't do that! Jazzman!" shouted Tyson.

"I wish I could help, but I can't get into this shield." said Jazzman. "Marina, if you attack the blader directly again, the match will go to the Bladebreakers!" he added to Marina.

"I don't care about the tournament anymore. Stay out of this or you might be risking your own well-being!" shouted Marina at Jazzman.

Jazzman flinched backwards. Tyson tried to get through the shield, but an invisible force threw him back.

"Kai, you gotta back out! She doesn't care about winning or losing. She wants to make you suffer!" shouted Tyson.

"No way, Tyson. I thought you knew me better than that." replied Kai as he struggled to his feet.

Ian had his fingers in his mouth. Back at Biovolt, this wouldn't bother him, but nowadays he didn't want to stand by as someone else was being injured.

"We have to do something, Tala. She is trying to kill him."

Tala didn't like seeing Kai in pain, but he knew the reason why Marina was doing this.

"So, Kai, is this worse than your match with Brooklyn a year ago?" asked Marina.

Kai looked up in anger because she mentioned that.

"If you're trying to be like him, then you are miles away." said Kai bravely.

"_Kai, why did you have to go and say that?_" asked Kenny to himself.

"He might not win. I hate to say it, but this can be worse than the match with BEGA." said Ray.

Kai collapsed again as another electric beam hit him.

"Was that better, Kai? Don't tell me you need more." Kai looked up again, furious that she was holding him down like this. "You are determined. I see how Brooklyn lost, but that doesn't mean I can't take you down and get revenge."

"_Is it time? Is she going to reveal It to everyone?_" asked Tala to himself.

She shot another electrical beam at Kai and he screamed as he collapsed again. These constant blasts of electricity not only hurt, but were making him feel numb, which wasn't helpful.

"Why would…you want revenge for…Brooklyn, anyway?" he asked weakly. He was now struggling to get onto his knees, let alone his feet.

"I guess I can tell you now. You can't even stand. I have to get revenge for Brooklyn because he's my cousin and you gave him his first taste of defeat!"

Everyone was surprised, apart from Tala because he already knew.

"Marina, yes, I defeated Brooklyn…but it turned out to be a good thing…because Tyson helped him understand it…so he could become the better blader he is today." said Kai, still weak and only leaning on one knee.

"Either way, you beat him and he was someone I've always respected. I will beat you!" and she shot yet another beam at him.

"Marina! Stop! I know why you're doing this, but if you keep going, you might damage him permanently." shouted Tala.

Marina turned to him and her near insane look softened as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tala. I know he's your friend. I know I will be hated for doing this, but I have respect for my cousin. I can't let him down." she cried.

"Marina, you have to stop. Brooklyn is a better blader and the problems of the past are sorted. Let it go." Tala continued.

Marina had tears pouring from her dark green eyes which only increased as she truly focused on what she had done.

"No! I can't do this! I can't!" she shouted and the electrical shield expanded.

Everyone ran away as it exploded into blasts of electricity all around the stadium.

* * *

"Kai! Kai! Are you okay?" shouted Tyson after the destruction finally stopped.

"Marina! Where is she? Marina!" shouted Spencer who was helping his team find her.

Suddenly some rocks were pushed aside as Kai dug himself out of the rubble, bruised and bleeding.

"Kai, you're alive!" said Tyson running over to help his friend.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." joked Kai and the whole team chuckled.

"Hey, Tala. Over here." said Ian.

He had found Marina. She was unconscious.

"Is she okay?" the concerned captain asked.

"She needs to go to hospital." said Ian.

Tala picked her up as Tyson and Max walked over. Behind them, Ray and Kenny were helping Kai. He was still wobbly.

"Tala, that was a good battle, even considering the damage done. I say this for the whole team: We hope Marina will be okay."

Tala nodded to Tyson. "Thank you, Tyson. Kai, I'm sorry for what she did to you."

Kai just half smiled as Tala walked away with his team-mates.

* * *

Late at night, Kai's injuries had been bandaged and stitched and he was looking more aware than before.

"I hate being in here. I feel helpless." said Kai annoyed.

"Kai, you'll never change. Let your injuries heal then you can whip the others into shape again." said Mr. Dickinson, who had joined them after getting the builders into the stadium.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tala and his team were keeping an eye on Marina. She had finally awoken.

"Hey, Captain. Did Kai win?" she asked.

"Yes…did you mean for him to win?" Tala asked in surprise.

"Yes I did. He was right, as were you. I was being loyal trying to get revenge for my cousin, but there was no need to do it."

"We'll leave you guys alone." said Spencer and he left with Bryan and Ian.

"Thank you for helping me realise what to do." she said.

Tala put his hand onto hers and they both smiled.

"I was worried about you." admitted Tala, almost blushing.

"I know." she said smiling.

He was looking down, as he looked up, she leant forward and they locked lips in the best kiss either could imagine.

"Thank you, Tala. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. You were the one who found me in the Siberian snow."

He held her face in his hands and they kissed again. Both were happier than they had ever been before.


	12. A Month Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 12: A Month Later…

It has been a month since Marina gave up her quest for revenge and let Kai win the tournament. Both bladers' injuries have healed and they are out of hospital.

* * *

In Japan, Tyson was as usual, sleeping in. The other Bladebreakers had just finished breakfast.

"What are you guys doing for the day?" asked Kenny after putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to join my dad today. He has got so carried away with his new idea. I told him to ask mum what she thinks, but you know my dad." said Max.

"I don't know yet. Kai, do you want a match?" asked Ray.

"Why not? I haven't done much since the tournament." said Kai smiling.

He and Ray stood up from the table and set off for a good training place.

"Should we try to wake Tyson?" asked Max to Kenny.

"Leave him alone for now. He's way too sleepy for us to even try…" started Kenny.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" they heard Tyson shout from the other room.

"Well, I guess he wasn't too sleepy after all." laughed Max. Kenny laughed too.

Tyson came into the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"Come on, Tyson. It's your longest sleep-in for ages." reminded Kenny.

As Tyson walked over to the table, his grandpa walked in behind him.

"What happened?" asked Max.

"The homeboy got himself into a wacky hole." he said and Tyson frowned even deeper than before.

"A wacky hole? Do we want to know, Tyson?" asked Kenny.

Tyson turned around really slowly and the seat of his pants had a paintball mark. Kenny and Max burst out laughing.

"That's a new one, but it's very funny." said Max through his laughter.

"Well, it's not going to happen again." said Tyson with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

Over in the training room, Kai and Ray were well into a match.

"Go, Driger!" and Ray's blade spun round Kai's while it was travelling down the dish.

"We've been down this road, Ray. It didn't get you anywhere then and it won't now. Go, Blazing Gig Tempest!" and Kai's blade glowed as Dranzer's feathers struck like arrows all around and over Ray's blade.

"Well, you're still the Bladebreaker powerhouse." said Ray as his blade landed at his feet.

Kai smiled his usual smile and walked over to Ray.

"Power isn't everything, Ray. We've all learnt that lesson before."

He collected his blade and they walked out together back to Tyson's place.

* * *

Over in Russia, when night was starting, the Blitzkrieg Bladers were having more fun than they had ever had. With Marina around, Tala was happier than he had ever been and while he was happy, the rest found it easy to be happy as well, even serious Bryan.

"Come on, Ian." teased Marina. She was playing around with him and Spencer.

"Let's get her, Spencer." said Ian.

"You won't escape again." said Spencer.

They both ran towards her and she jumped back, making them hit heads.

"Ian!" shouted Spencer.

"Watch where you're going." said Ian rubbing his head.

Marina was smiling while Tala and Bryan just chuckled at their team-mate's fooling around.

"You two don't think ahead otherwise you'd catch me."

"A wise girl, huh? Spencer, let's try again." said Ian and he stood up.

She ran towards the tapestry on the wall and as she approached it, she flipped back over Spencer and Ian's heads and aimed her blade at the tie holding the tapestry up.

"Let it rip!" her blade cut the tie and the tapestry landed on Spencer and Ian, getting them all tangled up.

Bryan actually nearly collapsed laughing. Tala just smiled.

"Give it up, guys." said Marina.

"Okay, we'll try again in a couple of days when we think up new plans." said Ian.

"You guys are nearly more hilarious than that dopey Tyson." said Bryan who was still trying to stop laughing.

"Shut your trap!" said Ian even though he was half smiling.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Need full strength with you guys." yawned Marina.

"See ya in a moment." said Tala.

She kissed him goodnight and Ian made a funny noise under a cough. After, Marina left the room.

"_Did they notice?_" asked Ian to himself as he looked at Tala, trying to find out what he was thinking, as if he wanted to know anyway.

Tala didn't say anything and a small sign of relief passed over Ian's face for a moment before he returned to his usual look.

"Well, we'll head off too, Tala." said Bryan and he left with Spencer.

Ian was about to follow when…

"Hold on, Ian." called Tala.

"_Darn, busted._" Ian said to himself as he turned in the doorway.

Tala walked over to him, looking very serious and Ian was on the verge of maybe closing his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in your faith of your team-mates." said Tala.

Ian just swallowed nervously.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll help you out. Then maybe Marina won't beat you so easily in your little games." and Tala smiled.

Ian smiled and they both laughed. Ian had been so nervous, but it seemed okay.

"And don't think I didn't notice your little fake cough. You've known me long enough, but I don't care. I know you are just being your normal self."

Tala walked away to join Marina. Ian stood there for a while and went off to his room.

"_I was so sure I was going to get a lecture or even a beating, but I guess Marina has changed Tala to a much better, nicer person. I hope it lasts. I don't want Tala getting hurt, especially after all we went through at Biovolt._" said Ian to himself as he entered his room.

Tala entered his room and Marina was already asleep. He just smiled down at her as he got into the bed next to her.

"_Sleep well, Marina._" he said to himself and he not long after fell asleep himself.


	13. Russian Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 13: Russian Problems

The Bladebreakers were having another day of rare peace. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were hanging out at the beach.

"You can't blame Tyson for enjoying himself. He hasn't had a proper break for a while." said Kenny, who for once was not on his laptop.

"Don't forget to come up for air." joked Max as Tyson dived under the sea again.

Tyson jumped out the water and did a dive bomb.

"It's a shame Kai didn't want to come." said Ray who was reading a magazine.

Tyson dived again as a wave came, making the wave rise higher, showering everyone with water.

"You're going to pay for that." said Max and he jumped into the sea and chased Tyson.

"Too slow, merman!" shouted Tyson as he dived to escape Max.

Suddenly, a grey beyblade split the water between them. They turned to the beach. Ray was standing there, launcher in hand.

"Prepare for my new move, Driger's Water Headache." said Ray.

The water which had gone up into walls thanks to Driger came crashing down onto Max and Tyson so they dived. Kenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, wise guy. How about this? Galaxy Storm." said Tyson launching his blade.

Dragoon made the water rise in a tornado and Ray ended up completely soaking.

"Ha ha ha." laughed Max and Kenny as Tyson smiled.

"Okay, you got me back." said Ray as he dried his ponytail off.

* * *

Over in the training centre, Kai was sitting watching the kids practice. It was a sight to see the great Kai not training for once.

"_These kids may never be as great as Dranzer, but they sure are determined._" said Kai to himself as he looked at his blade.

"Hey, you're Kai, aren't you?" said a young boy.

Kai didn't respond so the kid continued. "Do you want a match?"

"No thanks, kid. I only blade with the best." said Kai walking away.

"Please, Kai. I am treated badly by everyone else, but if I have a match with you, I might get a little respect." said the kid, almost begging.

"I am sorry for your situation, but I don't have time."

The kid hung his head, looking very defeated. Kai turned back and he was surprised that he actually did feel sorry for this kid.

"Okay, kid. One quick match." said Kai and the kid's face beamed with happiness.

"Let it rip!" said the boy and both players released their blades.

Immediately, people came over to watch and the kids who had treated this boy badly were voicing their disbelief that this little nerd kid they knew was battling Kai, the champion Bladebreaker.

"Come on. Show me what you have." said Kai and the kid smiled as he made his blade attack. It didn't do anything of course.

Kai's blade circled round the kid's, drawing out the match.

"Now, Dranzer." and the phoenix emerged.

It soon knocked the kid's blade out, but he wasn't surprised or sad or angry. He was beaming.

"Thank you so much, Kai. I'll never forget this." and he took off, the other kids soon bombarding him with questions on how it felt to battle Kai.

Kai smiled as he picked up his blade.

"_I think we gave that kid a better life, Dranzer._" and the bit piece glowed in response.

* * *

Over in Russia, the Blitzkrieg Bladers were also having another day of relaxation. Bryan, Ian and Spencer were having a snowball fight. Tala and Marina were watching. Marina was leaning against Tala's side as he had his arm round her.

"Come get me, Bryan!" said Ian, doing his usual prankster act.

"Be careful what you ask for." said Bryan aiming the snowball.

Spencer tried to sneak up on him, but ended up slipping in the icy part of the snow.

"Unlucky, Spence." said Marina.

"You're not an ice skater." joked Tala.

Spencer got a big snowball ready to throw at Tala, but Tala hit him with a little one, making him drop the big one on his own head.

Marina laughed as Spencer complained of the cold soaking into his clothes.

"Have you forgotten me?" teased Ian.

Just as he finished that sentence, Bryan got behind him and dropped a big snowball on his head.

"No, Ian. I didn't forget." he said as Ian stumbled around.

* * *

Later, in the warmth, Spencer was still complaining about the incident earlier. Bryan was sitting on the window sill until Ian told him to get down and close the window. Tala and Marina were sitting on the sofa, or rather; Marina was sitting while Tala was laid out with his head in her lap.

"Ian, we have a warm fire. If Bryan wants to chill by the window, let him." said Tala.

"Yeah, well. Okay." said Ian slowly.

Marina was fiddling with the strands of hair on Tala's forehead as she watched what the others were doing.

"You know the wind isn't as big a deal for me, thanks to Falborg." said Bryan.

"Yeah, but we don't have ice cold attacks, except for Tala." said Spencer, who had finally dried his jacket out.

Soon after, when night started to fall, Bryan closed the window and sat down in the remaining chair.

"Well, I'm heading to bed, guys." said Marina, who always went to bed a little earlier than her team-mates.

"Have a good sleep." said Ian.

"We'll continue that fight tomorrow and we can slam dunk Ian with snowballs." said Spencer, and Ian frowned.

Bryan just nodded.

"Have a good night, Marina." said Tala sitting up.

"Thanks, Captain." said Marina and she kissed him.

"Get a room!" shouted Ian who was a lot calmer about teasing them now that he knew Tala wasn't going to beat him for it.

Tala just gave Ian the usual look and Ian silenced.

As Marina left, Bryan spoke up.

"Do you feel calm about this? I mean, since all those years with Biovolt." he asked quietly.

"Of course. Remember we have been out that place for the last three years." said Tala.

"Okay, well. See ya tomorrow morning, then." said Bryan and he left with Spencer and Ian.

Tala joined Marina, but as he got into the bed, he thought about something.

"_Maybe Bryan is right. I don't feel right. I'm happy, but not comfortable. Maybe I should leave to think about what I should do next or I'll screw everything up._"

He made up his mind, silently got dressed and left the base. Not even leaving a note.


	14. What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 14: What Now?

The following morning, Marina woke up to a blazing sunshine and blue sky outside. It was the perfect morning until she looked to her side.

"_Tala? Where is he?_" she thought in slight worry.

She got dressed and hurried out the room. Her rush had resulted in her being awake before her other team-mates.

"_I can't let the others know yet. It wouldn't be the first time Tala has taken off, and I don't want to show how worried I am._" she said to herself pacing.

"Are you all right, Marina?" asked Ian entering the room rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Just waiting for Tala to return."

"So, our captain has gone off again. It must be serious." said Bryan entering with Spencer. Spencer looking more tired than Bryan.

Marina stood by the window wondering if Tala was okay.

"Marina, please don't worry about him. He can look after himself." said Ian standing next to Marina at the window.

"Yeah, but I think I should go looking for him." she answered looking down at her small team-mate.

"Not smart." said Bryan walking over. "Let Tala handle his own problems, then he'll come back in his own time."

Marina nodded.

* * *

Over in Japan, just after noon, Tyson, who had just finished lunch, asked Kenny to check on Dragoon. Kenny did and ended up creating a whole new spin gear. Tyson loved it.

"I gotta test this out. How about it, Kai?"

"No thanks." answered Kai who was hanging around by the doorway, half in shadow.

"Fine. Max?" asked Tyson.

"Go on then, I can't turn down an offer to battle a new and improved Dragoon." said Max smiling as he joined Tyson at the beydish.

The new spin gear worked and Tyson's blade was faster and slightly lighter, so Kenny updated his data.

* * *

Back in Russia, it was by now late afternoon and Marina was really starting to worry.

"I can't hang around anymore. Where has he gone?" she said out loud suddenly.

"Will you be quiet and calm down? Tala will be fine." said Bryan, a little annoyed now.

Marina waited barely an hour until she made up her mind.

"I'm going to look for him. I have a feeling in the depths of my heart that he's gone to Japan and I want to find him."

"Young love." teased Ian.

"More than that, Ian, because while I'm connected to Tala, Zeroth can feel that Wolborg is far away. Zeroth hasn't got the same bond with me as other bit beasts and bladers, but he knows that Tala and Wolborg are not in Russia." she answered seriously.

"So, you're going to Japan?" asked Ian.

"Yes I am and you're coming with me."

Spencer agreed, but Bryan just stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to go to Japan. He thought there was no reason to worry. However, Marina was officially second in command and that made her temporary captain when Tala wasn't around.

"Spencer and I are behind you, Marina. Bryan will be." said Ian.

"Cool, we better get to the airport, sooner rather than later." said Marina taking charge.

She left with the others behind her and they got the first flight they could out of Sheremetyevo International Airport to Japan.

* * *

In Japan, Kai was thinking about his match with Marina. He didn't know why, but he was and it disturbed him even though Marina did the right thing in the end, thanks to Tala.

"Hey, Kai. Are you okay? You seem quieter than usual today." said Ray.

"Just thinking. It's nothing. I do get the feeling things won't remain peaceful for long." said Kai walking away.

* * *

In the plane, half way to Japan, Marina and her three remaining team-mates were sitting, each of them thinking about their captain who had gone missing.

"_Tala, I love you and I hope you are okay. I don't want you hurt._" Marina was thinking.

Sitting next to Marina was Bryan, though he was thinking something entirely different to her.

"_Tala, I know you are okay and you better get yourself back here before your girlfriend drives me crazy. You are tough and we will sort you out for this mess._"

Behind them were Spencer and Ian, both thinking similar things.

"_I know Tala almost as well as Bryan does, but I can't help but believe that Marina may be right and that Tala needs our help._" said Ian to himself.

"_All I think, Tala, is that if you are not okay, then we'll help you out anyway we can._" said Spencer.

* * *

In Japan, Kai was still thinking about that danger that could be coming, but it was annoying him that he couldn't think what it could be.

"_If Tala is having problems, then what can we do about it? He's too independent and I can't help him out. He doesn't even trust me._" he said a little frustrated.

The other Bladebreakers weren't suspecting a thing, except Ray since he knew that something was on Kai's mind, but he hadn't mentioned anything to the others.

* * *

Finally the plane touched down in Japan, it was getting darker now, but Marina was so worried about Tala.

"So, 'Captain', are we sticking in a hotel overnight or what?" asked Bryan a little sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't like the idea of searching Japan during darker hours." answered Marina completely ignoring Bryan's sarcasm.

They found a hotel and Marina checked them in. Once settled with two different rooms: both the boys and Marina could agree sharing a room was not an option. The boys were discussing how they should try and find Tala.

"Spencer, where would you go first?" asked Ian.

"Alleyways. If I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, definitely an alley." answered Spencer almost immediately.

"I don't even know why we are bothering. Yes, Tala isn't usually off for so long by himself and yes, I am his friend, but I still think he's okay." said Bryan who was still a little annoyed.

"You're just getting uptight about a girl ordering you around and you can't do anything about it." said Ian, clearly trying to annoy his older team-mate.

Bryan ignored him and opened the window, which was enough to annoy Ian, even though it was nowhere near as cold as Russia.

* * *

The following morning, Marina and the team were ready to start their search.

"We are going to split up to find him. It will be quicker and easier. If someone feels something wrong about him…then don't try and handle it by yourselves, you're all weaker than he is and you know it."

Spencer and Ian both nodded.

"Bryan?"

"Whatever, but I still think he's going to be okay." said Bryan looking up. "Though, it is strange." he added.

Marina understood Bryan so they split up.

* * *

Eventually, Marina found a narrow alley which led into a wider alley. She couldn't believe it. Sitting on a box, not doing anything, was Tala.

"You've been gone two nights and a day, Tala. What's going on?" she asked.

Tala turned and Marina was shocked. The look in his eyes was different and he seemed to not be aware of her.

"Tala?" she asked nervously.

"It's me, Marina. You shouldn't have come." he answered.

They both stood there, about five feet apart, staring at each other. Marina was very unsure.


	15. Changes and Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 15: Changes and Battle

Both Tala and Marina were standing apart staring at each other, though while Tala wasn't showing any sign of what he was thinking, Marina was looking very unsure.

"What's happened to you, Tala?" she asked nervously.

Tala didn't answer and Marina was feeling more nervous because so far in their relationship, he hadn't given her reason to be afraid.

"Marina, you should go. There is nothing wrong with me."

Marina still just stood there, now confused as well as nervous.

"Tala, please tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help you." she said approaching him.

"Stay back, Marina." he said harshly making her stop.

"Okay, Tala. I'll stay back, but you have to tell me what's going on."

Suddenly an icy wind blew down the alley, but Marina didn't register what it must mean.

"Tala, please come back to Russia and we'll sort this out." she said, almost pleading.

As she stepped forward, she realised she shouldn't have, because Tala was putting his hand in his pocket and took out his beyblade.

"Marina, I warned you to leave me alone. If I have to, I'll get the message through the hard way." he said putting his blade into his launcher.

"Tala? Please don't." she said scared.

"Wolborg, attack." and he released his blade.

"Hurry, Zeroth." and Marina released hers. The unicorn appeared in a flash of gold to face the arctic wolf.

"This will be the one match power won't help you." said Tala.

"I don't care how much you've changed, I can still beat you." she said even though she was bluffing a bit.

Tala's blade used the boxes in the alleyway to get above Zeroth.

"Wolborg, now." and his blade came charging down at Zeroth.

Marina blinked in fear and Zeroth got hit.

"Zeroth, Lightning Flash."

She waited, but her attack didn't come.

"No, what's wrong? Zeroth, Lightning Flash!" she tried again, but nothing happened.

"I knew it. You can't fight back." said Tala almost smiling.

Marina was panicking now, if her attacks weren't working, there wasn't much chance of winning.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

The ice cold attack came towards Zeroth.

"Zeroth, Electric Sphere!"

An electric shield surrounded her blade and bit beast, just protecting against Tala's attack.

"Nice try, but Zeroth is running on empty." said Tala; even though he was annoyed his attack hadn't worked.

"_Zeroth can't be out of energy. What's holding me back?_" Marina asked herself in panic.

* * *

Just on the outskirts of town, Kai was lying in the grass watching the sky and the peaceful movements of the clouds across it when he felt something hot in his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and took out his beyblade; Dranzer's bit piece was glowing brightly.

"_What's wrong with you, Dranzer?_" Kai asked, trying to figure this out.

* * *

Back in the alley, Marina was starting to feel cold and Zeroth was losing any chance he might have.

"You're not going to last, Marina. I have won this battle." said Tala with an evil smile on his face.

Marina let tears fall thick and fast as she realised Tala was right.

"_I'm not going to win. Tala has changed so much and Zeroth isn't helping me._" she said to herself and she fell to her knees.

"Well, I thought I knew you better than this. Giving up?" Tala said and then laughed as Marina looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Zeroth. Go get him with all your power!"

However, Zeroth didn't, in fact, he did the opposite, and he disappeared back into his beyblade.

"No, don't give up! Zeroth!" she shouted desperately.

"Perfect. Now, Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

His attack let out a wave of blue energy which, when hit Marina, made her fall flat on her back.

* * *

Not far away was Kai searching the alleys.

"_What's happened here? I saw the flash that indicated Wolborg, so Tala must be here._" he said to himself as he ran through the alleys.

Finally, he found Marina.

"Marina?" he looked up. "Tala! What's going on?"

"Nothing to do with you. Get lost if you know what's good for you, Hiwatari." Tala said harshly.

Kai just growled under his breath as he looked down at Marina. He put a hand to her forehead, she was freezing cold.

"You've changed, Tala. The Tala I knew would not do this to someone he cared for."

"Whatever. I'll let you go for now, but do me one favour." said Tala as he turned away.

"As if I'd help you now." said Kai as he stood up to full height.

"Look after her. I didn't mean to hurt her and I'm not lying, Kai."

"I know you well enough, Tala. I think I know what this is about, so take your time until you return to us." said Kai.

Tala left and Kai bent down to pick up Marina.

"_Don't worry about Tala. He's still one of us, he just needs some time._" he said to himself, but directing it to Marina.

* * *

When he made it back to Tyson's house, Tyson and the other Bladebreakers came running out.

"Kai, what happened? While you were out, the Blitzkrieg Bladers showed up." said Tyson pointing over to Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"I'll tell you when Marina is inside." said Kai walking past Tyson.

"Marina? I knew we shouldn't have come for Tala." said Bryan and he kicked the wall.

"Did that help?" asked Ian and Bryan nodded. "Did it hurt?" but Bryan didn't respond.

Once they were inside and Marina was in a bed near a makeshift fire to warm her up, Kai explained what he knew.

"So you say Tala attacked Marina?" asked Tyson, trying to figure it out.

"No, Tyson. He didn't mean to do that to her. I think he's lost control of his emotions, probably as a result of being in Balkov Abbey for so long being taught to be emotionless." explained Kai.

"I understand." said Bryan. Spencer and Ian both nodded in agreement.

Soon after, Marina started to stir.

"She's waking up." said Max a little nervously.

"Max, there is no need to be worried about Marina. She won't be hurting anyone." said Ian, almost giggling as he thought about what he was saying.

"Where am I?" asked Marina.

"My house." said Tyson and she looked at him.

"What happened to Tala?" she asked bolting up.

"Calm down, Marina and tell us what happened." said Kai.

Marina took a breath and told the Bladebreakers everything that happened in Russia while the others listened in when she got started on what happened in her encounter with Tala.

"I can't believe he's changed so much. And I can't understand why Zeroth wasn't at full power." she finished.

"I think I can explain that. Tala has changed because of his years in Balkov Abbey, he was taught for too long to be emotionless, so he isn't used to it yet. For Zeroth, I think it's because you didn't want to fight back, deep down, you didn't want to risk hurting Tala while he was fighting with no restraint." explained Kai.

"So, what do we do now, Kai?" she asked.

"For now, I don't know." he said and everyone started to think ahead. What would they do now?


	16. Team Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 16: Team-Up

A day went by and neither the Bladebreakers nor the remaining Blitzkrieg Bladers members could come up with an idea. For once, however, Tyson noticed something: even though Kai had saved Marina, things between them were very tense.

"Hey, Max, what do you think is bothering them two? Other than Tala I mean." whispered Tyson to his blonde haired friend.

"I think it could have something to do with how Marina injured Kai in their match. I can't blame Kai for not quite trusting her." whispered Max back.

Tyson just nodded and looked over at Kai, who was leaning against the wall, deep in thought.

"I can't take it anymore, Marina. Either you or Kai can beat Tala so why don't we find him and put an end to this?" asked Bryan angrily.

"Because, Bryan, it's not about beating Tala. We need to restore his mentality." answered Marina calmly.

"Bryan, you have to learn to be less serious. We are all trying our best and Marina is clearly the one who is worrying the most." pointed out Ian.

Marina walked away from the others and Kai watched her go.

"_Ian is right. I am more worried than I'm letting on, but I can't show my feelings to the others._" she said to herself as the breeze blew her blonde hair back.

Not far away, Kai was silently watching. He didn't trust Marina, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"_I wish I could tell someone how I feel, because all I'm doing is bottling my feelings up and that won't help me._" she continued to herself.

She heard a noise behind her and turned. She didn't see Kai; he had gone out of sight.

* * *

Later, when Marina and Kai had returned, Kai returned before Marina to not arouse suspicion, an idea had been suggested, by Ray.

"What? You want us to team up?" asked Spencer.

"I understand. If we work together, we will have more chance of trying to restore Tala to normal." said Kai, thinking about it.

Marina hadn't said a thing about it, but she wasn't really thinking about it.

"Can you two work together? I've noticed how difficult things are between you." asked Tyson to Kai and Marina.

"I can work with her." said Kai. "But get this straight, Marina. I'm doing it for Tala, not you." he added to her.

"At least you're doing something for someone other than yourself this time." said Marina harshly.

Tyson half smiled behind Kai. In his memory, no one had even dared to say that to him. Kai just turned away; he wasn't going to respond to her.

"Well, I'm fine with this, and since Kai is being difficult…" started Tyson.

Kai looked at Tyson as he walked past him. He was used to Tyson saying the stupidest things.

"…Marina, I accept working with your team." continued Tyson and he held out his hand.

"Tyson, it has to be a team decision." said Kenny, typical kid being picky.

"I think Kai and Marina need some time to trust each other, so until then." said Tyson with his hand still out.

"Okay, Tyson. I accept, but for Tala's sake." said Marina and she shook Tyson's hand.

* * *

Over the next three days, plans were coming, some clearly fruitless, others possible, but unlikely, but no certainties. Finally, a day came when Kai was sitting by himself on one of the hills not far from Tyson's house. Amazingly, Marina joined him.

"Kai?"

"What are you doing here? Your team needs you." said Kai as he looked around at her.

"Kai, you know as well as I that the team are fine without me for a while. I want to apologise." she said sitting down next to him.

"You? Apologise?" asked Kai in slight surprise.

"For what I did in the tournament and for what I said three days ago." she answered.

"I accept, but it's not a big deal anymore." said Kai.

Marina looked at him then turned away looking out at the horizon and the sun lowering slowly. She found herself crying, tears slowly falling, so she hung her head, attempting to hide them from Kai.

"Cry if you want. You don't have to hide it." said Kai who had noticed.

"It's just because I'm so worried about Tala." she said shakily.

"I hope he will be all right, and I am worried about him." said Kai.

"I didn't realise you were so friendly with him." she said, tears still falling.

"I wouldn't say that, but we have both been through a lot." and Kai looked at her again.

"I really hope we can bring him back to normal. I love him." she cried harder and Kai put an arm around her.

"It'll be all right. Tala is tough and when he figures things out, he'll be the same old Russian we know." said Kai and Marina looked at him smiling.

"Thank you, Kai." and she gave him a big hug, surprising him.

"That's okay, Marina. We better get back to the others." and he stood up then pulled her to her feet.

"Have you sorted things out?" asked Tyson when he saw them.

Kai half smiled and Tyson jumped in the air.

"Oh yes. The team is finally united. Now we can save Tala." Tyson was so excited.

Spencer and Ian were happy, but Bryan didn't look so enthusiastic.

"Kai, thank you very much." said Marina.

"We can't always be like that." said Kai.

"That's obvious." said Marina sarcastically then she laughed.

She walked over to her team-mates.

"I hope this isn't what I'm thinking it is." said Ian, but Marina didn't catch on.

"What?" she asked and Ian just looked at her. "Ian, no way."

"I didn't want you to give up on Tala." said Ian.

"You're nuts if you think I would give up on him. I love Tala and I always will. It was just that I could tell Kai how I was feeling and that's very rare. Before Tala, the only person I could talk to was my cousin." said Marina.

With the teams properly united, maybe things will go right now.


	17. Friendly Meeting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

**Note: Any sentence in brackets indicates Russian speaking.**

Chapter 17: Friendly Meeting?

The teams finally united and everyone getting on okay should have meant things were perfect, but they weren't. Tala was still having mental trouble and the two teams just didn't know what to do.

"_I want to help Tala, but I don't know how. I can't talk to him, I can't battle him. I feel helpless._" said Marina to herself while she was pacing around the room she was using in Tyson's house.

She sat on the bed when she heard the normal yell that meant Tyson was ready to eat.

"_Nothing bothers him._" she said to herself almost smiling.

She left the room to join the others for lunch, only to find that Tyson, Max and Kenny were the only ones present.

"Where are my team-mates, plus Kai and Ray?" she asked.

"Couldn't say please could you? You've been with Tala and his team too long." said Tyson.

"Sorry." she apologised.

"Don't mind him. You have a lot on your mind." said Kenny. "They're out the back somewhere."

"Thanks." she said and walked outside.

* * *

Kai was training with Ray and Spencer was training with Ian. Bryan was sitting by the pond flicking stones in it. Marina walked over to him.

"You okay, Bryan?" she asked politely.

"You've barely slept, Marina. Go and get some rest." he answered.

"I'm fine, Bryan. I was making sure that Tala leaving hasn't affected you too much. You were his best friend. Maybe even more so than Kai."

He stood up and faced her.

"Marina, for the last time, I'm all right and I don't need you to interfere."

Marina was surprised at what he said, but knew nothing less could come out his mouth so she started to walk away.

"Marina, if you really love Tala, you'll give him up." he called after her.

"What kind of logic is that? I thought you were one of the smarter bladers." she said back.

"(Marina, if Tala truly loved you, he wouldn't have lost control and hurt you.)" answered Bryan in Russian.

"(Bryan, we all know emotions are not that easy. Those scientists really did a number on you if you have forgotten that.)" Marina shouted back, also in Russian.

The others came over as they heard the Russian shouting match.

"(Marina, listen to me. I have known Tala much longer than you. This is not something that can be reversed.)" said Bryan.

"(I think it can, and I won't give up.)" she answered desperately.

"What are they saying?" asked Tyson to Kai.

Kai ignored him and continued listening to the argument. Spencer and Ian were also listening since they understood Russian. Bryan and Marina were speaking too fast for Kenny while the others didn't have a clue.

"(I have not forgotten about emotions, Marina, but I don't want any of us to have false hope for Tala.)" argued back Bryan.

"(If you have given up on him already, then you are not much of a friend for him.)" Marina yelled back.

Bryan stormed away and vaulted over the wall. Marina stood there, upset.

"It will be all right, Marina. Just give Bryan some time." said Ian walking over.

"What just happened? Someone please explain." said Tyson.

Kai grabbed Tyson and dragged him out of the way.

"What are you doing? This sucks, you always do this." complained Tyson until Kai let him go.

"I wanted to leave Marina alone and I know you can't keep your big mouth shut." said Kai.

As he walked away, Tyson crossed his arms and frowned at him behind his back.

* * *

Quite far from Tyson's house, Bryan was walking through a clearing of trees. He was clearly affected by the argument he had with Marina.

"_I didn't want to end up in that argument. We both went too far._" he said to himself even though he didn't like admitting it.

He walked a little further until he saw a shadow on the ground and looked up. Sitting in a tree was Tala.

"Tala? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." said Tala jumping down.

"Clearing my thoughts. Are you doing that?"

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't mind honing my skills right now." he said putting his blade in his launcher.

"You want to beybattle? Fine, but I don't go easy on old friends." said Bryan putting his blade into his launcher.

"Okay, then. Let it rip!" said Tala and both blades were released.

"Falborg, don't show any mercy." ordered Bryan of his falcon bit beast.

Falborg appeared and took any chance it had of striking Tala's blade.

"You don't stand a chance against me and you never have." said Tala as he defended against Bryan's attacks.

"Stroblitz!" shouted Bryan and the wind started to blow around them.

A beam went towards Tala's blade, but it avoided, so the ground split.

"Wolborg, attack!" and the wolf bit beast came out and struck Falborg.

Bryan kept attacking, but he was going nowhere fast.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!" Tala's attack had been upgraded and icicles appeared around the dish, one actually stabbed Bryan in the arm making him cry out in pain.

"And I thought I was a brutal player." said Bryan as blood poured from the wound.

Tala called his blade back, ending the match.

"I didn't want to do that, but seeing as I did, the least I can do is let you go to get healed." he said and walked away before Bryan could answer.

* * *

Finally, Bryan returned to Tyson's house. Marina saw him first.

"Bryan? What happened to you?" she asked.

"Tala." he answered and collapsed.

* * *

Later, in hospital, with the wound stitched and bandaged, Bryan was looking better, yet annoyed being in hospital.

"I hate these places." he said.

"Don't blame you." said Ian, and Spencer nodded. Kai was standing not far away and Marina was next to him.

"Why did Tala attack you? He had no reason to." asked Marina suddenly.

"He got into a battle for a simple reason, to practice, but I don't think he meant to hurt me. You were right, Marina, he was out of control, but the old Tala is there." he said.

"I will bring him back. We need to find him. I'm ready." and the others looked at her, wondering if she could handle Tala.


	18. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

**Notes: Any sentence in brackets indicates Russian speaking. Any sentences in bold indicate bit beasts talking.**

Chapter 18: Connection

A day after and Bryan was out of hospital and he was healthy, but with his arm still bandaged from the stabbing wound he had got in his battle with Tala. Back at Tyson's house, Marina was making plans to find Tala and return him to normal.

"Marina, are you sure you can return Tala to normal?" asked Kai as Marina adjusted her beyblade.

"Kai, I know I can. I won't battle him without a plan so don't worry about me." answered Marina.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer walked over.

"Whatever you decide to do, Marina, you won't be doing it alone." said Spencer.

"Remember to be extra careful. We know you are strong, but if you hold back, Tala might finish you and Zeroth." advised Ian.

"Remember what happened to me. Do not hold back. We know you love him, but he won't be able to return that love until you can remind him of it." said Bryan.

Marina smiled at her team-mates and Kai. They all smiled back.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys. I won't let you down. Bryan, Spencer, Ian, I will get our captain back." she said.

They heard a yell from around the corner and ran over, only to find Tyson cornered by Max and Ray's blades.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" asked Marina almost laughing.

"He deleted Kenny's files and we're getting revenge for Kenny." explained Max.

"Tyson, can't you be serious? Wait until we've sorted the problem at hand first." said Kai with his arms crossed, looking at his dopey, younger team-mate.

"Sorry, boss." said Tyson sarcastically.

Max and Ray called their blades back so Tyson could get out the corner.

* * *

On his own, at the top of a tree, was Tala, staring at the sky.

"_I feel so lost. I want to be with Marina, but when I am, I feel confused and I feel as if something isn't right._" he said to himself.

* * *

Later on, the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers headed out to find Tala; they started searching the woods near where Bryan had found Tala, but saw no sign.

"There are more places with trees, unless he chose an alley. I can't see Tala hanging around a dirty alley though." said Marina wisely, thinking ahead.

The teams continued searching, Tyson getting bored.

"It's getting late, Marina. Give it up." he almost shouted.

"Tyson, button it now!" said Marina in a commanding tone and Tyson almost flinched in surprise.

"Too late." said a voice and Tala jumped down in front of them.

"Hello, Tala." said Marina surprisingly politely.

"Enough with the sentiments, Marina. I know you are here for a bigger reason than to chat." said Tala.

"Yes I am, Tala. I'm going to end all this messing around and get you back to normal."

"Bring it." he said confidently.

"Gladly." she said readying her launcher.

Tala readied his launcher too.

"Let it rip." said Ian, both Tala and Marina looked at him for a moment then released their blades.

"Wolborg, don't give her a chance." commanded Tala.

The arctic wolf appeared in a flash of bluey white light and growled.

"Zeroth, hold him back." said Marina and the unicorn appeared in a flash of golden light.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!" said Tala annoyed as Marina's blade avoided his.

"Zeroth, counter with Lightning Flash." and a shot of electricity hit the wolf making it yelp in pain.

"Wolborg, what are you doing? Get back in there." ordered Tala.

"Zeroth, now, while he's distracted." said Marina.

"**No, Marina. I have a plan for Wolborg.**" said Zeroth unexpectedly.

"Zeroth, what do you mean?" asked Marina of her bit beast.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, Zeroth just spoke to Marina." said Kai.

"Zeroth, what are you doing? We have to beat Tala." Marina said.

"**No, Marina. We will beat him, but not this way. It's time.**" said Zeroth.

Zeroth neighed as he charged up a ball of electricity and widened it between his front legs.

"_What is that creature doing?_" Tala asked himself and Wolborg held back from attack.

"Zeroth, what are you doing? I didn't say to do this." said Marina in confusion.

"Zeroth is acting by himself, his own accord." said Kai almost smiling even though he was surprised.

Zeroth released the ball of electricity around Wolborg and closed it around him trapping him in a sort of electric cage.

"What have you done?" asked Tala in anger.

"I didn't do it, Tala. Zeroth has a plan." said Marina.

"**Wolborg, stop struggling. You can't get out of there so you might as well listen to me.**" Zeroth said to the wolf.

"**You're looking for trouble, Zeroth. You better release this cage.**" said Wolborg in anger and frustration.

"**No, Wolborg. I won't, because I need to get through to you. Your master has the problem, not you. By using the bond between you and Tala, you can help bring him back to normal.**" said Zeroth calmly.

"What is going on?" asked Tyson to Kai, trying to figure this out.

"I think Zeroth is trying to get Wolborg back to normal, that way, Wolborg can use the bond between bit beast and blader to return Tala." said Kai and Tyson nodded, still looking confused though.

"**Wolborg, ignore the feelings you are getting from Tala and remind him of how happy his emotions make him.**" said Zeroth, probing deeper into Wolborg's inner psyche.

"**Zeroth, I know what you're getting at…and I think you're right.**" said Wolborg slowly.

Wolborg was released because of finally admitting that and he turned to face Tala.

"**Tala, you love Marina, so I have to sort you out.**" said Wolborg.

When Wolborg pounced at Tala, Marina gasped in shock.

"What is Wolborg doing? That won't help Tala." she said.

"Wolborg, what are you doing? You can't attack me." said Tala annoyed.

Zeroth charged in front of Wolborg and blocked him.

"**You can't attack him, Wolborg. You know that won't help anyone.**" said Zeroth.

"**Zeroth, if I do this, it will help in the long run and **_**you**_** know it.**" said Wolborg and he pushed past Zeroth and knocked Tala to the ground.

Zeroth waited a while and then made his move; he defeated Wolborg while the wolf was distracted.

"**Go to him, Marina.**" said Zeroth as he and Wolborg entered their blades and the blades stopped spinning.

Marina ran over to Tala and cradled his head, he was unconscious.

"Marina, is he okay?" asked Bryan coming over with the others.

Marina started to cry as she held Tala.

"Marina…" started Tyson.

"Don't Tyson. Just don't." advised Kai putting up a hand to stop Tyson from continuing.

"Tala, please wake up." pleaded Marina.

Tala stirred.

"Marina?"

"Tala, you're alive." she said smiling in relief.

He put up a finger to dry her tears when he noticed the others around them.

"Glad to have you back." said Bryan. Spencer and Ian just nodded smiling.

"Your team has missed you, Captain." said Marina.

"(I love you, Marina.)" he said in Russian.

"(I love you too.)" she said back to him in Russian.

They had a long kiss in front of everyone. Tyson and Ian, both being slightly childish, wolf whistled.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal." said Bryan.

"By the way, sorry Bryan, for your arm." said Tala.

"That's okay. I know you weren't yourself." said Bryan and he shook hands with Tala.

"Tala, when you're recovered, I have an idea." said Marina and she smiled.


	19. Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only character I own is Marina as she's my OC. Any other references I make are purely coincidental.

Chapter 19: Celebration

A few days later, when Tala was fully recovered, the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Bladers went back to Russia to celebrate. At the moment, Tyson, Ray and Max were preparing for a snowball fight with Ian and Spencer.

"You guys ready?" asked Tyson smiling.

"Tyson, we can beat you three on our own, we don't need Bryan." said Ian.

Near the doorway of the Russian team's base, Kenny was sitting on the hard steps and Kai was standing next to him, leaning against the doorframe. Bryan was standing outside against the wall; his arm not recovered enough to play with snowballs.

"Since Bryan can't get into the fight and Tala has gone off with Marina, why don't you get involved?" Kenny asked Kai.

"I thought you knew me better than that." answered Kai.

Kenny turned away back to the upcoming snowball fight.

"We have the advantage." whispered Max to Tyson.

"Yeah, but these guys are used to snowball fights. They have snow all day, every day." Tyson whispered back.

"Come on, Kai. I know you're bored standing around with me and I know that you wouldn't want to be around Tala and Marina at the moment." said Kenny, trying to persuade Kai to join in.

"It could be interesting." said Kai and he walked over to Spencer and Ian.

"Things will never change." said Tyson, referring to Kai joining the other team.

"Don't complain, Tyson. It's now fair." said Spencer.

Tyson half frowned as Kai smiled his usual smile at him.

"You are going to get beat." Tyson said confidently.

Both teams have an agility player and both teams have a fun, slightly dopey, player and so the game begins. Whichever team gets the most hits in thirty minutes wins.

"Go!" shouted Kenny.

"Come on, beat them!" Bryan yelled to Ian, Spencer and Kai.

Ray and Max were targeting Spencer and Ian more, so Kai got in some shots on them. Next Tyson tried and Kai bent back so the snowball went right over him.

"Nice try." he said as he stood back at full height.

Tyson got frustrated, he felt he just had to hit him with at least one snowball, but with every shot, he got more annoyed.

"You're letting your anger get to you again, Tyson." said Kai as he easily avoided one by stepping backwards.

Tyson tried another shot which went flying right past Kai, he didn't even have to try and avoid it.

"Tyson, cool down. You'll never hit anything in your temper." advised Ray.

Tyson threw a snowball at Ray for interfering and so ended up getting pummelled by snowballs from everyone.

"Get off of me!" he yelled complaining.

Kenny and Bryan laughed from the sidelines.

* * *

Not far away in a clearing of trees, with the ground covered in snow, were Marina and Tala, lying side by side.

"I'm so glad to have you back with us, Tala." Marina said looking over at him.

"I'm happy too. I missed you while my emotions were confusing me." said Tala, also looking over.

Marina sat up and so did Tala. They sat there, just looking into each others' eyes.

"You are so beautiful." he said and he moved a strand of her hair between his fingers.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You are wonderful, Tala, and it is because of you that I'm alive today." she said.

He put his arms around her and she leaned sideways with her head on his chest and his head on top of hers.

"I don't want to lose you again." she said with nervousness in her voice.

"You won't. I love you and I always will. No matter what." he said.

She stood up and walked over to a tree.

"Something wrong, Marina?" he asked.

"No, I just thought of something." she said bending down.

"What? If something is bothering you, you can tell me." he said standing up.

"I'm fine, I just wanted a chance to do this." she said and turned around throwing a snowball right at him.

It hit him and made him stumble backwards in surprise then she jumped into his arms making him fall over and they rolled around in the snow, finally stopping with Tala laid flat out and Marina on top of him.

"Cheap shot." he said smiling.

"I needed to have fun again." she said smiling.

She kissed him again and they both stood up.

* * *

Later, near evening, the teams had a little party. Tyson had got over his team's loss in the snowball fight/game. Tyson, Max, Ray, Spencer, Ian and Marina were the ones mainly dancing to the music. Tala was sitting at a table with Bryan opposite him. Kai was standing behind Tala.

"I haven't had so much fun in ages." laughed Tyson.

"Well, Tyson, we don't get the same old party treatment back home." said Max, also laughing.

Tyson tried doing a spin and nearly fell over.

"What do you call that?" asked Kai.

"Let's see you try, hotshot?" asked Tyson.

"Unlike you, I have a reputation." answered Kai and Tyson frowned.

"I actually want to get involved." said Bryan, clearly feeling strange admitting that.

"We didn't want to wait too long and your arm needs longer to fully recover." said Tala.

Bryan just put his good elbow on the table and leaned on his hand.

Ian and Spencer came over to Tala.

"Come on, Tala. You should get involved." said Ian.

"Ian, don't even think about it." said Tala, warning him.

Marina was dancing gracefully compared to Tyson and she smiled at Tala as she turned.

"Come on Tala, you know you want to." said Ian.

Tala blushed. Ian and Spencer laughed. Even Bryan chuckled.

"I'm not going out there and you can't make me." he said defiantly.

"Oh come on, have some fun." said Ian, desperately trying to get his captain to dance.

"No, I won't do it." said Tala. "I can't dance anyway." he added, making an excuse.

Kai got annoyed of Tala's constant refusal and pushed him out of his chair towards the dance floor.

"Kai!" said Tala annoyed.

Kai just smiled and Tala's annoyance disappeared when Marina came over to him.

"I will somehow get you back for this, Kai. Guarantee it." said Tala.

He took Marina's hands and danced. Even though he was pretty good, Ian couldn't help but laugh behind his hands.

"And he said he couldn't dance." said Bryan, he was on the verge of laughing too.

"Well, he would say anything to get out of it so that's why I forced him in." said Kai, he was smiling too.

Kenny, Ray, Max and Tyson left the dance floor unexpectedly, leaving Tala and Marina to dance alone. This seemed to embarrass Tala at first, but he took it into stride.

"You've danced before, haven't you?" asked Marina.

"No. Really. I must be a natural." he said smiling.

He spun her around and held her in a drop, making Tyson wolf whistle.

"Go, Captain!" yelled Ian.

After some dance moves many would have thought Tala wouldn't be able to do, they did one final spin and ended with their arms round each other in a kiss. The others cheered and Tala smiled in relief that it wasn't as embarrassing as expected. Perhaps things might be peaceful, now. Who knows?

* * *

**Notes**

**

* * *

**

**Don't panic, loyal readers. This isn't the end of Tala and Marina's adventures. I will be writing my sequel 'Temptations of Power' soon.**


End file.
